


Fake it till you make it

by eversincebrooklyn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Holiday Weekend, Humor, M/M, Pretend to Be Siblings, Reverse Fake Relationship, Sexual Tension, Vacation, pretend to be brothers
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversincebrooklyn/pseuds/eversincebrooklyn
Summary: Przez niespodziewany obrót wydarzeń Louis znajduje się w sytuacji, w której udaje brata swojego narzeczonego Harry'ego podczas corocznego wyjazdu firmowego.Pisał się na to? Nie.Czy mimo wszystko to robi? Tak.Czy może im się to udać? Prawdopodobnie nie.





	1. Rozdział 1

\- Boże, jak daleko jeszcze? - pyta Louis, czując jak jego żołądek gniewnie pomrukuje. Jedynym czego w tej chwili chciał była słodka ulga w jego pustym żołądku po zjedzeniu czegoś ciepłego. 

\- Stąd, to nie powinno być dłużej niż 10 minut proszę pana, o ile dzisiejszy ruch pójdzie nam na rękę - odpowiada taksówkarz - Śpieszy pan się? 

\- Oh nie, tak naprawdę to nie - chichocze Louis -Jestem tylko cholernie głodny! Nie zjadłem dziś obiadu i to oczywiście była najgorsza decyzja w całym moim życiu,a teraz mój narzeczony uparł się, żeby wybrać restaurację w Timbuctoo. 

Dlaczego Harry wybrał takie miejsce, żeby spotkać się na kolację? Taksówka przejeżdża obok dziesiątek odpowiednich lokali gastronomicznych, ale nie Harry wybrał restaurację, która była prawie 45 minut drogi stąd. Zawsze znajduje najbardziej losowe, najdalej oddalone lokale w mieście. 

\- Mmmm, wiem o czym mówisz - burczy kierowca w zrozumieniu. - Jakaś specjalna okazja? Czy raczej jesteście jednymi z tych zakochanych gołąbków, które lubią po prostu zwiedzać miasto? 

\- Yeah, można tak powiedzieć - Louis tak właściwie pękał z dumy, nie mógłby być mniej dumny nawet gdyby próbował. Harry ciężko pracował i osiągnął tak wiele mając zaledwie 26 lat. Hearst jest jednym z największych wydawnictw w Wielkiej Brytanii, reprezentuje ponad 300 marek na całym świecie. Ta nowa praca była dla niego czymś ogromnym, wreszcie się dobrze ustawił w życiu. W końcu jest w stanie sam podejmować decyzje, podczas gdy tak długo był w cieniu, choć ciągle wykonywał ciężką robotę. 

Przebrnął przez tak wiele prac. Po uniwersytecie Harry pracował przez kilka lat jako błahy edytor, okazjonalnie jako fotograf ale już nieetatowo. Praca była ciężka, godziny wymagające, a zarobki okropne. Ale Harry był zaciekły, pracując przez cały czas od wschodu słońca do zachodu. 

Nie przeszkadzało mu skakanie od dziennikarstwa do fotografii, ale jego ostatecznym celem było znalezienie pracy, która łączyłaby obie dziedziny. Nowa praca jako dyrektor kreatywny w końcu daje Harry'emu ujście, którego potrzebował, żeby w pełni wykorzystywać swoje umiejętności, zdolności i zobaczyć jak spełnia się jego wizja. 

Taksówka zatrzymuje się przed ekskluzywnie wyglądającą restauracją, która jak się okazuje jest przyłączona do ekstrawaganckiego hotelu. - A więc jesteśmy proszę pana, Berners Tavern. Miłego obiadu, przekaż pozdrowienia swojemu narzeczonemu. 

\- Dziękuję - mówi Louis z uśmiechem, gdy płaci kierowcy - Miłego wieczoru. 

Louis wchodzi przez masywne drzwi, jego kroki brzęczą, gdy idzie po błyszczącej, marmurowej podłodze. Przestrzeń jest nieskazitelnie udekorowana, duże obrazy w złotych ramach zdobią wysokie ściany, podczas gdy eleganckie kwiaty wypełniają rogi, każdy kawałek przestrzeni jest zagospodarowany. Na suficie świecą krystalicznie czyste żyrandole, na samej górze ścian naszkicowane są kremowe korony. Idealna sceneria. 

Podchodzi do kobiety, która stoi za recepcją. - Dzień dobry, rezerwacja na nazwisko Styles. 

Ona spogląda w dół na nieskazitelny, cyfrowy plan rezerwacji stołów, rozpościerający się przed nią. Ekran świeci z każdym kliknięciem w poszukiwaniu rezerwacji, nazwiska gości i numery przyjęć szybko błyskają na wyświetlaczu. -Ah tak, tędy proszę, twój partner już na ciebie czeka. 

Louis podąża za kobietą prosto do ogromnej jadalni, w tle pobrzmiewa jazz. Łagodna muzyka miesza się z brzęczeniem szklanek i paplaniną głosów. Gdy przechodzą obok zorganizowanych stołów i siedzeń ze skóry, Louis dostrzega znajomą figurę popijającą czerwone wino. 

Chociaż jego oczy są zmęczone, a postawa zgarbiona z wyczerpania, Harry natychmiast podnosi wzrok i umiejscawia go na Louisie. Jego usta wykręcają cię w uśmiechu z dołeczkami, gdy delikatnie odkłada swoją szklankę. 

Kobieta ostrożnie wskazuje na stół przed nimi. -Jesteśmy, miłego wieczoru. 

\- Cześć kochanie - Harry wstaje i całuje Louisa delikatnie w policzek. 

\- Jak miło cię widzieć, zważając na to że restauracja jest 50 tysięcy kilometrów od naszego mieszkania. Jestem tylko ciekawy czy jest jakiś powód dlaczego wybrałeś możliwie najdalej położoną restaurację? Znaczy tak to kochane, nie zrozum mnie źle. Ale kiedy jechałem myślałem, że nie dam rady tu dotrzeć. W moim żołądku toczy się aktualnie wewnętrzna walka - Louis łapie się za brzuch dramatycznie, podkreślając swoje słowa. - Jestem naprawdę zdziwiony, że nie zemdlałem ze skrajnego braku składników odżywczych. 

\- Jak zawsze dramatyczny - śmieje się czule Harry, gdy usadawiają się przy stole. - Powinien tu być już koszyk na chleb, moglibyśmy zaraz zamówić przystawki, jeśli jesteś aż tak głodny. Właśnie zamówiłem nam wino Malbec. 

\- Całą butelkę? Mój oh mój, rozpieszczasz mnie kochanie. Myślę, że dam radę utrzymać się odrobinę dłużej na chlebie i winie - oświadcza Louis, gdy wlewa sobie hojną dawkę czerwonej cieczy. Otwiera menu i zaczyna je skanować wzrokiem. -Więc jest tu coś dobrego? 

\- Cóż, kiedy czytałem o tym miejscu, recenzje twierdziły, że mają zabójczo dobre risotto. Zrobione jest z koziego sera i chrupiących jaj przepiórczych w sosie winnym, podobno fantastyczne - wyjaśnia Harry, biorąc łyk wina. - Wiem, że to brzmi trochę dziwnie, ale naprawdę chcę tego spróbować. Czasami dziwne rzeczy są tymi najlepszymi. To właśnie jeden z powodów dlaczego tu jesteśmy. A i restauracja jest naprawdę śliczna. 

\- Chrupiące jaja przepiórcze? - zamyśla się Louis, przewracając stronę za stroną menu. - Dobrze możemy wziąć to jako pierwsze danie. 

Młoda kobieta ubrana cała na biało podchodzi do ich stolika, stawiając mały koszyk z ciepłym chlebem. - Witam, mam na imię Rosy. Będę dziś waszą kelnerką. Widzę, że zamówiliście już wino. Dobry wybór przy okazji. Jakie przystawki sobie życzycie? 

\- Ummm, myślę że od razu zamówimy główne danie, prawda kochanie? - pyta Harry patrząc na Louisa, który ciągle zastanawia się nad menu. 

-Spójrz Rosy wydajesz się być rozważną dziewczyną, więc zamierzam być z tobą szczery. Umieram z głodu i nigdy wcześniej tu nie byłem, a możliwości dań są niezliczone. Całkowicie nie wiem co zamówić, a to musi być nadzwyczajnie dobre. Co polecasz piękna? 

Rosy rumieni się, uśmiechając się. - Cóż osobiście moim ulubionym daniem jest “Romnet Marsh Lamb”. To chrupiąca, przypieczona szyja jagnięca, a do tego wędzona golonka, podawana z groszkiem i sałatą. Fantastyczne, z nadzieniem, ale niezbyt ciężkie i doskonale pasuje do wina, które zamówiliście. 

\- “Marsh Lamb”. Mmmm, a więc dobrze Rosy. Ufam ci, zamówmy to - decyduje Louis, zamykając menu zdecydowanie. 

\- Wiesz co? Myślę, że wezmę to samo. Mnie również kupiłaś Rosy. 

\- Hola hola duży chłopiec z ciebie! Jeszcze chwilę temu bredziłeś o risotto z przepiórką, a teraz nagle porzuciłeś to marzenie dla sugestii Rosy. Nie sądzę. 

\- Cóż, bardzo dobrze o tym opowiedziała! - chichocze Harry, jego dołeczki na widoku. 

\- Masz rację, ale poza tym chciałem tak właściwie spróbować jajek z kozim serem, byłem aż cały podekscytowany na tą myśl, a jeśli zamówisz to samo co ja to będzie zasadniczo marnotrastwo - wyjaśnia Louis, próbując zrobić to jak najlepiej. - Kto idzie do nowej restauracji tylko po to żeby zamówić dwa takie same dania? 

\- Ahhh, masz rację, lubię sposób w jaki myślisz kochanie - Harry kiwa głową w zgodzie i spogląda na Rosy. - Okej wezmę więc “Goat’s Cheese Risotto”. 

\- Wspaniale! Jestem do waszych rozkazów przez cały czas. Nie chciałabym żebyście umarli z głodu. 

\- Mamy u ciebie dług na zawsze Rosy, dziękuję. 

\- Okej więc wszystko ustalone, a słodka rozkosz jest już blisko, teraz masz czas żeby oblać to wydarzenie. Powiedz mi jak to jest być dyrektorem kreatywnym? To wszystko o czym marzyłeś? Wszystko na co liczyłeś? Wszystko czego pożądało twoje serce? - dokucza Louis, popijając swoje wino - To wino jest wyśmienite tak przy okazji. 

\- Prawda? Doskonałe. Um, było dobrze, yeah. Męcząco ale dobrze - odpowiada Harry chaotycznie, bawi się pierścionkami na swoich palcach. 

\- Dobrze? To wszystko co masz do powiedzenia? No nie, potrzebuję więcej niż tylko jakieś tam “dobrze” - naciska Louis - Założę się, że Niall był szczęśliwy, że tam pracujesz. Praktycznie pękał z uciechy na myśl o pracy w tej samej firmie. 

\- Tak, pewnie że był. Przyniósł mi lunch, ale powiedział żebym się do tego nie przyzwyczajał, wyjaśniając, że jest hojny jedynie dla nowych pracowników. 

\- Typowy Niall, ten mężczyzna jest taki roztrzepany. 

\- Dokładnie. Chociaż powiedziałem, że następnym razem to ja przyniosę mu lunch. Jestem naprawdę wdzięczny, że polecił mnie na to stanowisko. Naprawdę nie musiał tego robić. 

\- Oczywiście, że to zrobił, jesteś najlepszą osobą do tej pracy! Pracowałeś na to tak ciężko Harry. Niall mógł cię polecić, ale to ty zasłużyłeś sobie na to stanowisko. Duża firma jak Hearst nie zatrudniłaby kogoś bazując jedynie na rekomendacji. 

\- Chyba masz rację - Harry wzrusza ramionami, nieprzekonany. 

\- Ale naprawdę kochanie jesteś niesamowity okej? - Louis sięga po drugiej stronie stołu i ściska uspokajająco rękę Harry'ego. - Opowiedz mi teraz więcej o twoim pierwszym dniu. 

\- Mam na myśli, że było uh… dobrze, yeah ,um tak. - Harry wykręca się. Louis może prawie poczuć jak powstrzymuje się przed powiedzeniem czegoś więcej. 

\- Harold nie jestem głupi. Znam cię. Czego mi nie mówisz? Nie lubisz swojej pracy? 

\- Nie! Naprawdę ją lubię! Jest świetna, obiecuję. Mam na myśli, że moja szefowa jest odrobinę … nie wiem…. władcza? Czuję się gorszy i nieistotny, kiedy jest w pobliżu. Jest tak zastraszająca i wymagająca i .. - przerywa Harry, jego spojrzenie przybite. 

\- I? 

\- I … możliweżeprzezprzypadekpowiedziałemżejestemsinglemżebymniełatwiejzaakceptowała - wypala w pojedyńczym oddechu. 

Zanim Louis może cokolwiek odpowiedzieć lub pomyśleć, Harry bełkocze dalej z prędkością światła. 

\- Nie miałem tego na myśli Lou! Znaczy oczywiście, że nie miałem, przecież jesteśmy zaręczeni na litość boską! Byłem trochę nerwowy i chciałem żeby mnie szanowała, nigdy wcześniej nie pracowałem w takiej wielkiej firmie i po prostu NIE WIEM! 

\- Harry kochanie zwolnij! Nie wiedziałem nawet, że potrafisz mówić tak szybko! Po prostu powiedz mi co się stało. 

Harry bierze głęboki wdech i przebiega ręką przez swoje długie włosy. - Masz rację, przepraszam. Okej więc miałem spotkanie wprowadzające z naczelnym dyrektorem, moją szefową. Opowiedziała mi o kilku koncepcjach projektów i planach rozwoju firmy. Sam nie wiem jak do tego przeszliśmy, ale zaczęła narzekać na jej osobiste życie. Widocznie wszystko w jej życiu poza pracą jest dość zjebane. Przykro mi, że tak jest naprawdę. 

\- Dlaczego, co powiedziała? - pyta Louis, urywając sobie kawałek ciepłego chleba. 

\- W kółko mówiła o tym jak okropne są związki i o tym, że każdy jest przeznaczony do tego, żeby samotnie żyć i umierać, nie być od nikogo uzależnionym. Zgaduję, że może właśnie zakończyła jakiś zły związek? Któż wie jak było naprawdę. Powtarzała jak szczęśliwa jest nie będąc do nikogo przywiązana. Cały czas bezmyślnie przytakiwałem, ponieważ no wiesz jest moją szefową. Nie chciałem zadawać pytań o to co miała na myśli podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania. 

-Ok yeah rozumiem. Mów dalej. 

\- Ale kiedy przestała mówić i spojrzała mi głęboko w oczy pytając czy jestem w związku zamarłem. Nie pytała mnie, powiedziała to w taki sposób, że to prawie nie było pytanie. Zacytuję ją “nie jesteś w związku prawda?”. Jedyną możliwą odpowiedzią na takie pytanie jest nie! Nie dała mi nawet szansy i spanikowałem, to było głupie, po prostu mi się wymsknęło, przepraszam. - Harry przeprasza, głos wręcz kapiący strachem, cały zestresowany. 

\- Awww Harry - Louis chichocze, zakrywając usta ręką. - Jesteś słodki, kiedy stajesz się taki speszony. 

\- Louis, nie wiem z czego się śmiejesz. Co jeśli mnie zwolni? Podczas mojego pierwszego dnia w pracy? 

\- To irracjonalne kochanie. Po pierwsze dlaczego miałaby cię zwolnić pierwszego dnia, a po drugie kto kiedykolwiek został zwolniony za bycie w związku? Chodzi mi o to, że faktycznie to pytanie było czymś w rodzaju pułapki ale to absurdalne słońce. 

\- Nie wiem Louis! Przecież powiedziałem, że spanikowałem! Jest taka przerażająca! Wiesz jak przezywają ją ludzie z firmy? Wołają na nią Meduza - oświadcza Harry, oczy praktycznie wychodzą mu z orbit. - Tak właściwie ma na imię Melissa, ale nikt jej tak nie nazywa. Raczej kierowniczka Henderson lub po prostu Meduza. 

\- Oh to zbyt dobre! Brzmi jak coś co sam chciałbym wymyślić! - parska Louis - Ma węże we włosach lub coś? 

\- Wiesz, nie byłbym nawet zaskoczony jeśli by je gdzieś ukrywała. Nie planuję podchodzić do niej tak blisko, żeby to sprawdzić - Harry'ego przechodzi dreszcz na samą myśl o tym. -Ale wyjaśnię jej wszystko jutro, obiecuję. Stanę twarzą w twarz z Meduzą, twarzą w twarz z moimi lękami. Powiem, że po prostu nie zrozumiałem jej pytania lub coś takiego i opowiem wszystko o moim bardzo bardzo gorącym narzeczonym, którego kocham z całego serca, a on jest tak tak tak wyrozumiały i wspierający. 

\- Mmmm kontynuuj - namawia Louis, opierając podbródek na dłoniach. 

Harry figlarnie się uśmiecha. - A więc całkowicie go ubóstwiam. Jest najbardziej czarującym i najpiękniejszym mężczyzną jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Nie wiem nawet dlaczego taki ze mnie szczęściarz. Niezwykle mądry i błyskotliwy. Pracuje jako prawnik ochrony środowiska, ma tak ogromne serce i troszczy się dosłownie o wszystko. Nigdy nie przestaje mnie zadziwiać. I jako bonus - jego tyłek rozświetla mój świat. 

\- Okej… może nie powinieneś wspominać tej ostatniej części, nie chciałbym żeby była zbyt zazdrosna. - uśmiecha się głupawo Louis - Niezbyt gustuję w wężach. 

 

 

*** 

 

Następnego dnia Louis decyduje przejść się do biura Harry'ego, żeby je zobaczyć. Hearst Tower nie znajduje się zbyt daleko od jego własnej firmy, więc Louis może złapać trochę świeżego powietrza. 

Po drodze mija kwiaciarnie i stwierdza, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli pokaże się z kwiatami. Harry uwielbia kwiaty, zawsze był promiennym dzieckiem-kwiatem. Louis żyje dla czystej radości Harry'ego, która pojawia się na jego twarzy ilekroć dostaje coś tak błahego jak kwiaty. Jego oczy rozświetlają się zielenią wiosennych kwiatów, a w jego policzkach pojawiają się ujmujące dołeczki. 

Louis decyduje się na wspaniały bukiet fioletowych storczyków i białych lilii, który żąda aby obwiązać fioletową wstążką. Po zapłaceniu idzie dalej chodnikiem, dopóki nie dociera do celu. 

Louis wiedział, że Hearst jest dość dużym wydawnictwem, ale nie miał pojęcia, że jest aż tak wielkie. Mija to miejsce zawsze po drodze do pracy, ale może tak naprawdę nigdy się nie przyglądał, ponieważ to tylko kolejny wysoki biurowiec w Londynie. Jeśli widziałeś jeden to inne są takie same. Ale teraz ma wrażenie, że widzi ten budynek po raz pierwszy. 

Jest dość imponujący, pomysłowo zaprojektowany, pełno okien i metalowych rusztowań. Chociaż budynek może łatwo zostać opisany jako wybryk natury, ciągle posiada prostą, ponadczasową elegancję. 

Wchodzi do nieskazitelnie wykończonego chromem holu, białe, skórzane sofy wszędzie dookoła. Podchodzi do recepcji, która jest wykonana głównie z chromu i szkła, półkolista na środku holu. Trzy młode recepcjonistki siedzą za ogromnym biurkiem, każda z własnym zestawem słuchawkowym i monitorem, sumiennie skupione i pracowite, podczas odbierania telefonów i zapisywania notatek. 

\- Witam, przyszedłem do Harry'ego Stylesa - oświadcza Louis z otwartym uśmiechem, opierając się o solidną ramę biurka. 

\- Jesteś umówiony? - pyta pierwsza dostępna recepcjonistka, przenosząc wzrok z monitora na Louisa. 

\- Um, nie. Czy to konieczne? To bardziej przypadkowa, niespodziewana wizyta. 

\- Okej, chwileczka, pozwól mi zobaczyć czy jest wolny. 

\- Wolny? Lepiej żeby był, przyszedłem tu na pieszo i kupiłem mu kwiaty - wypala podczas jednego wydechu. 

Recepcjonistka podnosi telefon z biurka i wybiera numer - Dzień dobry Panie Styles, jest tutaj …. - przerywa i patrzy na Louisa wyczekująco. 

\- Oh no tak, przepraszam. Louis. 

\- Jest tutaj “Louis” i chce się z Panem widzieć… W porządku, tak, oczywiście proszę Pana. - kończy rozmowę przełącznikiem w swoich słuchawkach. - Właśnie wyszedł ze spotkania, ale pewnie, że możesz do niego wstąpić. Pan Styles jest na siódmym piętrze, ostatnie drzwi po twojej prawej. Na pewno Pan trafi. 

\- Okej dziękuję - odpowiada Louis, gdy podąża do windy ze stali nierdzewnej. - Pewnie, że mogę do niego wstąpić, jestem jego cholernym narzeczonym - mamrocze sam do siebie. 

Recepcjonistka miała rację, że nie da się nie trafić, biuro Harry'ego to praktycznie całe siódme piętro. Są tu inne małe biura wzdłuż korytarza, ale główną atrakcją jest biuro Dyrektora Kreatywnego. Na zewnątrz pełno okien z matowego szkła, które nadają temu miejscu otwartą atmosferę choć zarówno zachowują poczucie prywatności. 

Drzwi od biura Harry'ego są otwarte, Louis nawet nie zadaje sobie trudu, żeby zapukać, zamiast tego po prostu wchodzi do środka. 

\- Hej kochanie - wita Louis, podchodząc do biurka Harry'ego pokazując piękny bukiet, który wybrał - pomyślałem, że zatrzymam się i przyniosę ci kwiaty do udekorowania twojego ekskluzywnego biura. A także żeby zobaczyć, czy zechciałbyś dołączyć do twojego wspaniałego, troskliwego narzeczonego na lunch. 

\- Louis! Tak się ucieszyłem, kiedy tylko dostałem telefon, że tu jesteś. Dlaczego jesteś tak słodki dla mnie? Są piękne, kocham je. Kocham ciebie - promienieje Harry, biorąc kwiaty i dając Louisowi krótkiego buziaka. - Muszę tylko skończyć tą makietę rozwoju, a potem jestem cały twój. 

\- Okej, nie musisz się spieszyć. Będę po prostu siedzieć na twojej drogo wyglądającej sofie. Twoje biuro jest ogromne tak przy okazji. Szczerze mówiąc to myślę, że jest większe od naszego mieszkania. Powinniśmy się tu przeprowadzić i zaoszczędzić na czynszu. 

\- Wiem! To szalone prawda? Ciągle jestem w szoku! Nie miałem pojęcia, że dostanę biuro takiej wielkości. W sumie to oczekiwałem małej klitki w jakimś rogu. 

\- Nie jesteś już dłużej redaktorem kochanie, teraz jesteś dyrektorem. Wielka liga. - Louis siada na kanapie i zaczyna przeglądać porozrzucane magazyny na stoliku obok. - Oh słońce, a powiedziałeś już prawdę swojej szefowej? 

\- Mmmm? - brzęczy Harry w roztargnieniu, gdy pisze na swoim Macbooku. 

\- Że w rzeczywistości jesteś juz zajęty? Że nie jesteś już dostępny? Że ktoś kradnie twoją niewinność i dziewictwo? I że ten ktoś ma w zwyczaju robić to co noc? 

Harry uśmiecha się, puszczając oczko w kierunku Louisa. - Jeszcze nie, właściwie to nie widziałem jej przez cały poranek więc- 

\- Styles! 

\- Głos diabła! - jęczy Harry, odrzucając głowę do tyłu w irytacji. - A byłem tak bliski uwolnienia się i pójścia na lunch z tobą. Tak długo wyczekiwana, słodka wolność. 

\- Styyyyles! - krzyczy kobieta, ciężko stąpając gdzieś w okolicy biura. Louis zakłada, ze to musi być jedyna w swoim rodzaju Meduza. 

Meduza jest wysoką, szczupłą kobietą, perfekcyjnie wyszykowana i nieskazitelnie ubrana. Harry nie przesadzał mówiąc jak onieśmielająca jest. Jej sama obecność jest wyjątkowo stanowcza i wymagająca, prawie przerażająca. Mimo wszystko wygląda oszałamiająco z niebieskimi oczami, wyraźnymi atutami i kruczoczarnymi włosami upiętymi z tyłu głowy. Sądząc po jej wyglądzie może być trochę po trzydziestce. Co wskazuje na to, że musi być wręcz chartem, skoro wspięła się tak szybko po korporacyjnej drabinie. 

\- Potrzebuję tego planu rozwoju na moim biurku za 20 minut. Nie rozczaruj mnie, mam za dużo na głowie i wolałabym raczej nie sprawdzać twojego raportu w poszukiwaniu prostackich błędów. Zakładam, że jesteś choć trochę kompetentny - robi pauzę, wyczuwając obecność kogoś innego w pokoju - Oh cześć, kto to jest? 

Harry patrzy w górę, oczy wypełnione paniką, wściekle przeskakują pomiędzy Louisem a jego szefową. - Oh,.. a to jest uh… 

\- A te kwiaty? Myślałam, że powiedziałeś wczoraj, że jesteś singlem - bada Meduza, jej usta zaciśnięte w twardą linię. 

\- Umm dobrze, yeah… nie, oczywiście… to jest…. cóż ….to jest… mój um…brat? - jąka się Harry, jak gdyby to on zadawał pytanie. - On um… kupił mi kwiaty…. 

\- Co do ku… 

Harry szybko wstaje na nogi, natychmiast uciszając Louisa. - Yeah, to jest mój brat, erm… Louis. 

\- Mmmm nawet jesteście trochę podobni. Jestem Melissa Henderson, Dyrektor Redakcyjny - wyciąga jedną dłoń z perfekcyjnie zrobionymi paznokciami w kierunku Louisa, w drugiej trzyma telefon. 

Louis w odpowiedzi po prostu się na nią gapi. Jest urażony. Przecież Harry nie może mówić tego poważnie. - Um, BRACIE mogę zamienić z tobą słówko na osobności? - kieruje pytanie w stronę Harry'ego, decydując się na kompletne zignorowanie ofiarowanej przez Meduzę dłoni. Patrzy na swojego narzeczonego niemal z błaganiem w oczach. 

\- Uh yeah…pewnie.. Przepraszam na moment - odpowiada Harry ostrożnie. Dyrektorka Henderson macha dłonią udzielając na to zgody, kompletnie zachwycona nową wiadomością w jej telefonie. 

Harry podąża za Louisem na zewnątrz biura i zamyka za nimi drzwi. Stoją na korytarzu, całkowicie pustym, gdy większość osób wyszła na lunch. 

\- Co? 

\- To wszystko co masz do powiedzenia?! “Co!” -wścieka się już na dobre Louis, cytując palcami w powietrzu, żeby pokazać jego irytację. - Harry co do kurwy to miało być? Jak to możliwe, że w 0,62 sekundy spadłem z narzeczonego do brata? 

\- Louis, shhhh cicho! Może cię usłyszeć! - Harry próbuje zakryć buzię Louisa swoimi wielkimi dłońmi w daremnej próbie uciszenia go. - Ma wyostrzone zmysły, przysięgam! 

\- Zdejmij ze mnie swoje cholerne niedźwiedzie łapy! Jakby mnie to coś obchodziło! Niech mnie usłyszy! Twój brat? Naprawdę? To jest absurdalne nawet jak dla ciebie Harry. A ona miała czelność powiedzieć, że widzi pomiędzy nami podobieństwo! Co do cholery? 

\- Lou ona mnie przeraża, co jeśli z jej buzi wyrosną diabelskie kły i mnie nimi ugryzie, a co gorsza zatruje jadem? Lub zabije? Nie chciałem sprawdzać. Ona naprawdę mogłaby być Meduzą. W końcu przezwiska nie biorą się znikąd. 

\- To nie jest kurwa śmieszne Harry! Nikt się nie śmieje! 

\- Ale ja nie żartuję, jestem poważny. 

\- Powiedz jej teraz albo sam cię zabiję. Mam bezpośredni dostęp do WSZYSTKICH części twojego ciała. Powinieneś bać się mnie bardziej. Powinieneś od teraz zacząć sypiać z jednym okiem otwartym, jeśli ci na nich zależy. 

\- Ale ona może mnie zwolnić. 

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, mogłaby cię nawet podpalić, masz ruszyć swój tyłek tam z powrotem i powiedzieć tej diablicy, że nie jestem twoim bratem i nigdy nie będę! Robiłem z tobą, dla ciebie, na tobie, w tobie zbyt dużo, żeby być uważanym za twojego sympatycznego brata! - deklaruje, rękami szaleńczo wymachując dookoła. 

\- Okej Louis ale- 

Drzwi od biura Harry'ego otwierają się. - Styles! Nie mam całego dnia! - ryczy, oczywiście nie jest już zainteresowana swoim telefonem. - Oh i to mi o czymś przypomniało. Sprawdzałeś swojego maila? 

\- Kurwa - przeklina Harry wciągając powietrze. Wchodzi niepewnie do swojego biura. - Uh, cóż no nie, miałem taki zamiar…uh..ale 

Meduza podnosi jedną dłoń, żeby go uciszyć, przewracając oczami. - Powinieneś dostać e-mail z zaproszeniem na coroczny wyjazd firmowy. Wiem, że jesteś tutaj nowy, ale każdego roku organizujemy taki wyjazd na długi weekend do ośrodka wczasowego. Dzięki temu będziesz mógł poznać resztę członków załogi. Chyba w tym roku zatrzymujemy się w The Grove? Musisz sprawdzić. 

\- W The Grove? To znaczy w Hertfordshire? - pyta Harry w niedowierzaniu. 

\- Czy to nie to co właśnie powiedziałam? Spróbuj za mną nadążać Styles, nie bądź głupi - rzuca mu przesadnie znudzone spojrzenie. - Wszystko dzieje się na koszt firmy, zakwaterowania są załatwione, a plan podróży masz w swoim e-mailu. 

Dyrektorka Henderson zaczyna iść w stronę drzwi. - Oh i nie zapomnij kogoś ze sobą zabrać - macha ręką w powietrzu i kręci głową jak gdyby to był nonsens. 

\- Może mógłbyś wziąć ze sobą brata, ponieważ no wiesz… nie masz nikogo innego? Większość ludzi zabiera ze sobą swoje drugie połówki, jest tam dużo grupowych zajęć, ale nikt nie będzie miał nic przeciwko jeśli zamiast tego weźmiesz ze sobą brata. Lub mógłbyś pojechać sam. Ja tak robię zawsze i ciągle wygrywam większość konkursów. 

\- Nie! On pojedzie ze mną! - Harry ryzykuje i rzuca spojrzenia na Louisa, który jest dość wściekły. Dłonie ma zaciśnięte w pięści, oczy niebezpiecznie rozszerzone, całe jego ciało emitujące napięciem i żarem. 

\- Mmmm. Cudownie. - mówi natychmiast Henderson, gdy zmierza do wyjścia na swoich obcasach - Pamiętaj o makiecie, żadnych błędów. 10 minut - woła wychodząc, stukanie jej obcasów rozchodzi się echem przez korytarz. 

Duża przestrzeń biura wypełnia się ciszą. Louis ciągle się nie poruszył, wręcz sztyletując Harry'ego swoimi rozwścieczonymi oczami. 

\- Okej wiem co zamierzasz powiedzieć, ale..- 

\- Nie, nie… nie sądzę że wiesz…. Ja…..Ty… - próbuje Louis, kręcąc głową w niedowierzaniu. Nie może nawet znaleźć odpowiednich słów, wszystko co widzi jest czerwone. - Ugh!Cholera! Nigdy nie byłem dobry w trzymaniu mojego języka za zębami, a wiesz jak bardzo jestem teraz wściekły! 

Louis robi pauzę i bierze kilka głębokich wdechów, co prawie nic nie daje. - Nie… wiesz co? Zamierzam po prostu stąd wyjść zanim powiem coś czego będę żałował - Louis praktycznie mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby, niezdolny do pełnego otworzenia buzi ze strachu, tego co może się stamtąd wyślizgnąć - Widzimy się w domu, mam nadzieję że spodobały ci się kwiaty BRACIE. 

\- Zaczekaj, ale…..Louis…! 

\- Nie Harry naprawdę zostaw mnie. Pozwól mi iść, ja po prostu… Naprawdę muszę ochłonąć przed naszą rozmową - ostrzega Louis, usta ciągle ciasno ściągnięte. 

\- Yeah, masz rację. Rozumiem. - przyznaje Harry, przygryzając swoje usta -Uh.. miłego dnia. 

Louis obraca się wychodząc z biura. - Mmmm - brzęczy w odpowiedzi z lekkim machnięciem ręką. 

\- Kurwa. 

 

 

*** 

 

Gdy Harry ostatecznie kończy swoją makietę, staje się coraz mniej produktywny. Ostatecznie po prostu siedzi za biurkiem gapiąc się w ekran MacBooka, patrząc na liczbę nieprzeczytanych e- maili, która rośnie i rośnie w zastraszającym tempie. 

Powinien wrócić do pracy, powinien skończyć swoje recenzje i edytować kilka projektów i odpowiedzieć na stale rosnącą liczbę e-maili, ale nie potrafi. Wszystkim o czym może myśleć w tej chwili jest bagno, które sam ochoczo spowodował, co sprawiło że nie może się za nic zabrać. 

Próbował napisać do Louisa kilka razy, ozdabiając wiadomości emotikonkami serc i nawet dodając swoje selfie z pocałunkiem, ale wszystko co go spotkało to jedynie cisza. 

\- Heyo - wesoły irlandzki głos dzwoni w uszach Harry'ego. - Stary wysyłałem ci e-maile i wiadomości o tym jak dobrą rzecz uczyniłbyś kupując mi lunch, ale nie dostałem żadnej odpowiedzi z twojej strony. Wycofujesz się z tego co mówiłeś wcześniej czy co? Wiesz, że jestem człowiekiem, z którym łatwo można zadrzeć przez jedzenie? 

\- Louis tu był - Harry odpowiada prosto, ciągle gapiąc się na ekran komputera. Patrzenie na powiększającą się skrzynkę mailową stało się niemal relaksujące. Hipnotyzujące wahadło wiadomości, jedna po drugiej, nie zatrzymujące się ani na chwilę. 

\- Ah kurde! Przegapiłem Lou? Dlaczego mnie nie powiadomiłeś? Mogliśmy wyjść razem na jakieś żarcie! 

\- Spieprzyłem Niall. Naprawdę spieprzyłem. Jestem tu dopiero dwa dni a już kompletnie zawaliłem. - Harry osuwa się na swoje biurko, obejmując rękami głowę. 

\- Aż tak źle, huh? Dobrze więc opowiedz o swoich problemach starszemu Niallerowi - Niall usadawia się na skórzanym krześle naprzeciwko szerokiego biurka Harry'ego. - Pozwól mi to naprawić. 

\- Okej, więc mówiąc wprost to powiedziałem Kierowniczce Henderson, że jestem singlem - wyjaśnia Harry, lekko się podnosząc i pocierając swój kark, ma to złagodzić stres, który wewnętrznie odczuwa. 

Niall patrzy na niego z zmieszanym grymasem na twarzy. - Ale co z - 

Harry przerywa mu i kontynuuje. - I wtedy Louis zaskoczył mnie i postanowił tu przyjść i ona po prostu się tu zatrzymała, a ja spanikowałem i powiedziałem, że Louis jest moim bratem, żeby mogła myśleć, że nie jestem z nikim w związku. 

\- Co? Z Louisem stojącym właśnie tutaj? - Niall zgina się ze śmiechu, ściskając się za boki. - To jest zbyt dobre! Założę się, że Louis był wściekły kiedy to powiedziałeś. Mógłbym nawet zapłacić, żeby zobaczyć to na żywo! Ah, bezcenne! 

\- Będzie coraz gorzej - wzdycha Harry, zakrywając twarz dłonią. - Zgodziłem się również zabrać go ze sobą na wyjazd firmowy… jako mojego brata. 

\- Ha! - Niall prawie spada ze swojego krzesła, całe jego ciało wykręca się w napadzie śmiechu. - Żartujesz sobie ze mnie kurwa! Louis? Twoim bratem? To zbyt chore, jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że to będzie dobry pomysł? 

-Nie wiem Niall! To po prostu wymsknęło się z mojej buzi, zanim nawet mogłem zdać sobie sprawę na co się zgadzam. Sprawiła, że byłem bardzo nerwowy! I po prostu… Nie wiem! Nie mogłem jasno myśleć - Harry kładzie głowę na zimnej powierzchni biurka. To uczucie chłodu ma uspokajający efekt na jego nerwy. - Co mam teraz zrobić? Louis był okropnie wkurzony. Kiedy wychodził, nie mógł mi nawet spojrzeć w oczy. I miał ten wyraz na twarzy. 

\- Jaki? - pyta Niall, wycierając łzy od zbyt mocnego śmiechu. - Ma ich wiele. 

\- To jest ten wyraz twarzy, który robi kiedy się czymś naprawdę przejmie lub kiedy jest na skraju wytrzymałości - Harry przekręca głowę i spogląda na Nialla - Robi się bardzo cichy, a usta ma ściśnięte w wąską linię, trochę mruży oczy w tym piorunującym spojrzeniu lub czymś takim. Szczerze mówiąc to naprawdę przerażające. 

\- Ahhh stary, spieprzyłeś tak bardzo. 

\- Oh Jezu, dzięki ci Niall. Jesteś bardzo pomocny. Co bym bez ciebie zrobił? - mówi Harry sarkastycznie. 

\- Najwidoczniej zjebał coś innego. Zostawiłem cię samego na sekundę i jakoś udało ci się przedstawić twojego narzeczonego jako twojego brata osobie która może albo zbudować albo zniszczyć ci karierę. 

Harry wyraźnie jęczy i znów zwiesza głowę. - Nie wiem jak mam z tego wybrnąć. 

\- To znaczy nie możesz teraz wycofać się z tego co powiedziałeś. 

\- Co? - Harry szybko podrywa głowę do góry i patrzy na Nialla pytająco. - Myślisz, że powinniśmy ciągnąć to braterskie gówno. Myślisz, że możemy to zrobić? 

\- Czy myślę, że ty i Louis możecie trzymać ręce z dala od siebie przez cały weekend? Ha, cholera no napewno nie. - Niall wybucha następną dawką śmiechu. - Mogę dodać, że wy dwoje pieprzycie się nawet wzrokiem na oczach innych. Nie, ten weekend jest skazany na porażkę od samego początku. Ale nie mogę się doczekać żeby usiąść sobie gdzieś z tyłu i obserwować to przedstawienie. To rozrywka dobrej jakości. Nie znajdziesz tego nawet na HBO, to gówno jest prawdziwe! 

\- Nienawidzę cię - oświadcza Harry ze śmiertelną powagą. 

\- Kochasz mnie prawie tak jak swojego własnego brata. 

\- Wyjdź. Wyjdź z mojego biura. Jesteś absolutnie najgorszy. 

\- Okej, okej pójdę sobie i pozwolę ci powrócić do stanu otępienia. Ale szczerze mówiąc jaki tak naprawdę masz wybór? Tak długo jak tu pracuję nigdy nie widziałem, żeby Meduza uwierzyła komuś w takie bzdety. Prawda byłaby najlepsza, ale jesteś wystarczająco nowy, żeby nadal mogła cię zastąpić kimś innym. 

Niall wstaje i przeciąga się, krótko przy tym ziewając - Nienawidzę tego mówić, ale może będziesz musiał to dalej ciągnąć. Udawaj, aż stanie się to prawdą. 

Niall ma rację. Cała machina mogła ruszyć z jego prostym, małym kłamstwem, ale teraz to wszystko rozwija alarmującą prędkość. 

Nie może się teraz wycofać. Natychmiast straciłby wiarygodność i prawdopodobnie zostałby przeznaczony na rzeź czyli inaczej mówiąc zwolniony. Nie, Harry nie może tego wszystkiego ryzykować, w każdym razie nie tak szybko. Pracował zbyt ciężko, żeby tu się dostać. Żeby w końcu dostać swoją szansę, robić coś ważnego. 

To tylko jeden weekend, mogą martwić się o przyszłość później, ale jak narazie Harry nie zamierza mówić prawdy. Jego małe kłamstewko stanie się chwilowo prawdą. Musi tylko wymyślić jak znaleźć sposób, żeby do tego przekonać Louisa. 

To tylko jeden weekend, jeden długi wakacyjny weekend. Mogą mieć platoniczną, bratersko- kumpelską relację przez jeden weekend. Wszystko będzie dobrze, może nawet się okazać, że będą się przy tym dobrze bawić. 

W każdym razie co może się wydarzyć podczas jednego weekendu?


	2. Rozdział 2

\- Mam mu niby powiedzieć “przepraszam, że nazwałem cię moim bratem, ale proszę udawaj że nim jesteś, z poważaniem twój narzeczony”? - zastanawia się Harry, obracając się na swoim krześle. 

Wbrew rozsądkowi poprosił Nialla, żeby zaczekał i pomógł mu wymyśleć, jak ma pogodzić się z Louisem. To w sumie niewykonalne zadanie, ale takie jest już życie. 

\- Stary, przysięgam ci, że nie ma na świecie żadnych słów, które by to oddały. Przynajmniej ja nic nie wymyśliłem - mówi Niall, rozwalony leniwie na kanapie w biurze Harry'ego. Głowę ma odrzuconą do tyłu, nogi zwisają z podłokietnika, podczas gdy od niechcenia podrzuca gumową piłeczkę. 

\- Kwiaty? 

\- Stereotypowe. 

\- Czekoladki? 

\- Oklepane. 

\- Do jasnej cholery! Kartka z przeprosinami? 

\- Harry, nikt nie chce kartki, chyba że jest wypełniona pieniędzmi lub bardzo znaczącymi słowami, a żadna z tych dwóch rzeczy nie jest stosowna w tej sytuacji. Czy Louis nie jest raczej typem faceta, który uważa, że “czyny mówią więcej od słów”? 

\- Ugh! - Harry przebiega ręką przez włosy w rozdrażnieniu - Cóż nie mogę wrócić do domu z pustymi rękoma, Niall! To by mnie do niczego nie doprowadziło. 

\- Może mógłbyś coś dla niego ugotować? Przez żołądek do serca. To taka moja poufna rada - Niall uśmiecha się i klepie po brzuchu w zadowoleniu. 

\- Yeah, ale jest już czwarta trzydzieści. Musiałbym kupić produkty, wrócić do domu i ugotować wszystko przed tym jak Louis wróci o szóstej. Niewykonalne. 

\- Cóż to był mój najlepszy pomysł. Dałem z siebie wszystko. Wycisnąłeś ze mnie wszystkie pomysły. 

Harry odrzuca głowę do tyłu i patrzy na sufit, strumień niezrozumiałych dźwięków wyślizguje się z jego ust. Szczerze powiedziawszy brzmi jakby został otruty lub dźgnięty nożem, może nawet torturowany. W jakiś sposób sprawił sam sobie piekło i nie wie jak ma się z niego wydostać. 

\- Chyba że… - Niall podnosi się z sofy przesadnie dramatyzując - jesteś gotowy, żeby przekroczyć wszystkie swoje granice? Zrobić coś niewyobrażalnego? 

\- Wystarczy Niall! Przecież powiedziałem, że tak. Zrobię cokolwiek, tylko mi powiedz - błaga wyjątkowo zdesperowanym głosem Harry siadając prosto. 

\- Okej, więc wyobraź sobie to… słowa “Bracia na całe życie” wytatuowane na twoim tyłku pismem Louisa. Louis byłby bardzo dotknięty, zrobiłby sobie tatuaż pasujący do twojego i natychmiast by ci wybaczył. Równowaga zostałaby przywrócona. Problem rozwiązany. Nie ma za co - Niall wstaje i wykonuje wyolbrzymiony ukłon przed tym jak opada na ziemię trzesąc się w zbyt mocnym śmiechu. 

\- O mój Boże! Nie! Wynoś się stąd! Teraz masz stąd naprawdę wyjść, nie jesteś tu już więcej mile widziany! Dlaczego ja w ogóle zawracałem sobie tobą głowę? Jesteś kurewsko nieprzydatny. 

\- Okeej! To po prostu zbyt dobre - mówi Niall, znów bliski wybuchnięcia śmiechem, jego kolana drżące. - Mówię ci, to gówno nigdy mi się nie znudzi. Zabiorę je ze sobą do grobu. 

\- Dupek - mamrocze Harry, bezsilnie rzucając w kierunku Nialla kulką papieru. 

\- Postaraj się stary, dziecko rzuciłoby lepiej od ciebie. Zobaczymy się później! Przekaż moje pozdrowienia bratu! - wychodzi z biura, jego nieustanny śmiech rozchodzi się echem wzdłóż korytarzy. 

Pozostawiony samemu sobie Harry znów odrzuca głowę do tyłu i wraca do pocieszania się we własnym cierpieniu poprzez wydawanie dziwnie kojących odgłosów. 

 

** 

 

Harry decyduje się wstąpić po drodze do domu do ulubionej herbaciarni Louisa w Londynie. To niezbyt fantastyczny podarunek na pojednanie, ale musi wystarczyć. Myślał długo i ciężko nad tym co mu dać, rozważając czy lepiej odważnie stawić mu czoła z pustymi rękoma czy przyczołgać się do domu z mnóstwem prezentów i wyrazów przeprosin. 

Herbata jest prawdopodobnie dobrym kompromisem, gdyż Louis uwielbia swoją herbatę. Znaleźli to miejsce razem, podczas jednej z ich przygód, gdy zwiedzali miasto. Louis w kółko marudził, o tym jak nikt nie rozumie wartości dobrej herbaty. “Herbata jest formą sztuki” jak to zawsze mawiał Louis i “musisz ją pielęgnować cały czas dopóki możesz to robić”. Harry nigdy nie rozumiał co Louis miał przez to na myśli, ponieważ kiedy zdarzyła się taka sytuacja, żeby zabrakło herbaty. Ale nigdy go o to nie pytał, po prostu bezmyślnie przytakując. 

Harry kończy kupując Louisowi nie tylko kubek jego ulubionej mieszanki rumianku z miętą, ale także całą torbę herbaty liściastej i nowy zaparzacz do herbaty, żeby mógł przygotować ją świeżą w domu. Dorzuca jeszcze kilka biszkoptów na wszelki wypadek, z ciepłymi biszkoptami wszystko powinno pójść dobrze. 

Czując się nieco lepiej Harry dociera do domu, niepewny co go czeka. Louis może być już całkowicie spokojny. Lub też ciągle zaślepiony furią i wkurzony. Harry ma nadzieję, że to jednak to pierwsze. Wściekły Louis nie jest kimś z kim można zadzierać. 

Harry otwiera drzwi do ich mieszkania, wrzucając klucze do małej miski stojącej obok drzwi. Leniwie odkłada swoją teczkę i pudełko z zaparzaczem do herbaty na podłogę. Nienawidzi zostawiać za sobą takiego bałaganu, ale szczerze mówiąc nie mógłby przejmować się tym teraz mniej. 

\- Louis? - woła Harry, gdy wchodzi głębiej do salonu - Lou kochanie jesteś w domu? 

Kiedy spotyka się z brakiem odpowiedzi, zapuszcza się głębiej do mieszkania, choć nie znajduje żadnych oznaków życia. Harry wzdycha głośno i wchodzi do ich wspólnej sypialni. - Louis,Louis…..Louehhhh???? 

Mała postać leży na łóżku, zwrócona twarzą do ściany, owinięta w koc. Oprócz maleńkiego zarysu figury, jedyną możliwą do zidentyfikowania rzeczą są jego miękkie, brązowe włosy, wystające spod kołdry. Harry nie może nic poradzić, ale czuje przypływ uczuć na jego widok, wygląda na tak małego i jest opatulony przytulnie kocami niczym ludzkie burrito. 

Harry ostrożnie skrada się do pokoju. - Louis? Śpisz? - szpecze łagodnie, przestraszony że go obudzi, byłby wtedy w jeszcze większych tarapatach niż obecnie. 

Jego karmelowe włosy poruszają się lekko przy potrząśnięciu głową, ciało nadal opadnięte z sił i odwrócone od Harry'ego. 

\- Okej… Cóż… Przyniosłem ci coś. To .. um.. twoja ulubiona z tej herbaciarni na szóstym piętrze. Mięta z rumiankiem, właśnie tak jak lubisz i kilka cynamonowych ciasteczek. 

\- Mm - mruczy cicho Louis, ciągle się nie poruszając. 

\- Ja.. um.. mam dla ciebie także zaparzacz do herbaty… w końcu. Wiem, że chciałeś taki mieć w domu już od dawna… - Harry przerywa, jego wysiłki spotykają się z całkowitą ciszą. 

Harry stoi u podnóza łóżka przez kilka chwil, rozmyślając o tym jaki ruch powinien wykonać następny. Odstawia prezenty i zwraca się ponownie do Louisa - Louis? Proszę spójrz na mnie. Przepraszam. Wiem, że spieprzyłem, ale… proszę? 

Kolejna długa cisza osiada pomiędzy nimi, aż Louis powoli siada, koce gromadzą się przy jego talii. Wygląda na podpitego, wycieńczonego i zirytowanego, ale nie jest już tak wstrząśnięty jak wcześniej. Jego puste spojrzenie napotyka oczy Harry'ego. - Okej, więc teraz na ciebie patrzę. Szczęśliwy? 

\- Erm, jeszcze nie wiem. Jesteś na mnie zły? - Harry pyta nieśmiało, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę ze zwieszoną głową. 

\- Czy jestem na ciebie zły? Czy jestem na ciebie zły?! Kurwa Harry! Co ty sobie myślisz? Napewno nie jestem teraz w siódmym niebie! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ośmieliłeś się nazwać mnie swoim bratem i to wszystko kontynuować! - wrzeszczy Louis, jego włosy stoją we wszystkich kierunkach. - Co jeśli paradowałbym dookoła mówiąc, że jesteś moją siostrą? 

\- Czekaj, co? Twoją siostrą? - pyta Harry w dezorientacji. 

\- Cóż twoje włosy są wystarczająco długie - Louis trafia w czuły punkt. 

\- Ale przecież kochasz moje włosy! - Harry dotyka swoich włosów nieśmiało. 

\- W tej chwili nie. Sczerze mówiąc to aktualnie nawet nie bardzo cię lubię. 

\- Sądzę, że to uczciwe - Harry zwiesza znów głowę, kołysząc się na piętach. 

\- Ja po prostu… cóż… wstydzisz się mnie? To właśnie dlatego to powiedziałeś? - Louis widocznie wypuszcza powietrze, złość przekształcająca się w zwątpienie w samego siebie, jego głos nagle niepewny i kruchy. - Znaczy wiem, że jestem prawnikiem, ale to prawo ochrony środowiska, które jest praktycznie niczym, a ty jesteś teraz dyrektorem i - 

\- Louis przestań! Kochanie proszę nie mów tak! Nigdy nie mógłbym się ciebie wstydzić okej? Nigdy. Kocham cię bardzo i jestem z ciebie okropnie dumny. Prawo ochrony środowiska jest bardzo ważne i wszystko co robisz jest ważne. Kurwa, TY jesteś ważny! To moja wina okej? Nie jestem przecież tak naprawdę dyrektorem u szczytu swojej kariery Louis. Dopiero co zacząłem. To może zakończyć się tak szybko jak się zaczęło. Sam jestem przestraszony swoimi pomysłami i przytłoczony myślą o przerwaniu tego wszystkiego. Nawaliłem. Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam słońce! - bełkocze Harry. Nie są to może najbardziej elokwentne przeprosiny, zresztą tak jak wszystko co wychodzi z jego ust w ostatnim czasie. 

\- Okej. 

\- Więc wybaczasz mi? Proszę powiedz,że tak. Nie mogę znieść, że jesteś na mnie zły. Byłem wrakiem człowieka przez cały dzień, możesz nawet zapytać Nialla. Spędziłem praktycznie godzinę jodłując i gapiąc się w ścianę - mówi Harry na pół chichocząc i kuląc się ze wstydu. 

Mały śmiech opuszcza gardło Louisa, ślad uśmiechu na jego ustach - Jesteś wyjątkowy, Haz. 

Cisza osiada pomiędzy nimi jeszcze raz, Harry gapiący się na Louisa, niepewny czy bezpiecznie jest to dalej kontynuować. 

\- Okej… więc skoro mi wybaczyłeś - Harry przerywa, zagryzając znów wargę - chciałbym cię prosić o malusieńką, maleńką, bardzo bardzo małą przysługę. 

\- Ugh! Boże NIE! - jęczy Louis, kładąc się na łóżku i chowając pod kołdrą. 

\- Zaczekaj! Nawet nie wiesz o co chciałem cię poprosić! 

\- Harry! Na kogo ja ci wyglądam? Na cholernego idiotę? Zamierzasz poprosić mnie, abym nadal udawał twojego brata przez wzgląd na twoją pracę! 

\- Okej… w sumie to tak, ale proszę Lou! Potrzebuję cię. 

\- Boże dlaczego to mnie spotkało? Dlaczego mnie? Co takiego zrobiłem? Niebiosa otwórzcie się i zabierzcie mnie stąd jak najszybciej, ugh! - zrzędzi Louis spod kołdry, głos stłumiony. 

\- Louis - Harry wczołguje się na łóżko i kładzie przy zawiniętej w kołdrze figurze -Louehhhh proszę. 

Harry owija wokół niego ręce od tyłu - To tylko jeden weekend. 4-dniowa wycieczka. Po prostu zrób to dla mnie. 4 dni i po wszystkim. Będzie łatwo. 

\- Łatwo? - Louis przerwaca się na drugą stronę, wystawiając głowę ze swojego kokonu z kołdry - Nie, nie będzie łatwo Harold! Postradałeś cholerne zmysły? Będziemy musieli zachowywać się wyjątkowo platonicznie. Zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle! Praktycznie ukrywając nasze naturalne reakcje wobec siebie. 

Harry przebiega dłonią po kręgosłupie Louisa, kojąco rysując małe kółka - Proszę, bardzo cię proszę zrób to dla mnie - błaga wydymając wargi - Może być nawet zabawnie, coś na kształt małej przygody. Zawsze mówiłeś, że w innym życiu chciałbyś być aktorem. 

\- W jaki sposób udawanie twojego brata ma być zabawne? W jakiej chorej i pokręconej rzeczywistości określa się to fiasko dobrą zabawą? Nie mogę - 

Harry przysuwa się bliżej i atakuje szyję Louisa swoimi ustami, ssąc ją delikatnie i świadomie. 

\- Ja…uh… um… kurwa! Próbujesz odwrócić moją uwagę, p-przestań… to jest… n-niesprawiedliwe - jęczy Louis szybko oddychając i przechylając głowę na drugą stronę, gdy Harry kontynuuje pieszczoty. 

\- Mm… za dużo o tym wszystkim myślisz - bełkocze Harry, wplatając swoje palce we włosy Louisa, usta ciągle przyciśnięte do skóry na szyi Louisa. 

\- Ja.. n-nie jestem… Harry… p-przestań, próbuję… z tobą p-porozmawiać - jąka się Louis, oczywiście, że działa na niego taktyka Harry'ego. 

Harry idzie o krok dalej i wspina się na Louisa, żeby usiąść rozkrakiem na jego biodrach, usadawiając się tam komfortowo. 

\- Harry co ty robisz? Zejdź ze mnie! Musimy porozmawiać - Louis porusza się pod Harrym próbując się od niego uwolnić. 

Harry teraz całkowicie się na nim kładzie, aktualnie unosząc się nad twarzą Louisa - Tu nie ma o czym rozmawiać, po prostu się zgódź. 

\- Ale Harry - 

\- Proszę proszę proszę - monotonnie powtarza Harry pomiędzy obsypywaniem twarzy i szyi Louisa słodkimi pocałunkami. Jego długie włosy łaskoczą kości policzkowe Louisa. - Powiedz tak. 

\- To nie takie łatwe! 

\- Własnie, że nie, to jest łatwe. Ja kocham ciebie, a ty kochasz mnie. A ponieważ mnie kochasz to się zgodzisz. Ja bym to dla ciebie zrobił, przecież wiesz - Harry siada, spotykając oczy Louisa swoim szczerym, otwartym spojrzeniem. - Zrobiłbym dla ciebie cokolwiek o co byś mnie tylko poprosił Lou. Cokolwiek. 

\- O mój Boże! Jesteś takim manipulantem! Jak mogę teraz ci odmówić? - Louis zakrywa swoją twarz dłońmi, ustępując niechętnie. - Ugh dobrze! Tak! Poddaję się! Tak, zostanę twoim fałszywym bratem. 

Harry z uciechy skacze na podołku Louisa, oczy świecą się jak u dziecka, które oczekuje na swoje prezenty w świąteczny poranek. Uśmiecha się szeroko, dołeczki w jego policzkach - Naprawdę? - zabiera rękę Louisa z jego twarzy i powraca do oddawania czci każdemu odsłoniętemi kawałkowi jego skóry poprzez pocałunki, ręce wędrują po jego ciele - Kocham cię! Zawsze będę, dziękuję, dziękuję! 

-Yeah, yeah, yeah - wzdycha Louis, przewracając oczami - Lepiej wyżyj się teraz. Nie będziesz mógł mnie dotknąć przez cały weekend bracie. 

 

** 

 

Weekend i ich wyjazd nadszedł tak szybko, że Louis nie zdążył się nawet zorientować, a teraz siedzi w samochodzie w drodze do Hertfordshire. Zdecydowali, że wynajmną samochód, ponieważ to trochę więcej niż godzina drogi z Londynu. 

Jadą dopiero 8 minut, a Harry nie może przestać się wiercić. Gdy jego palce nie są niespokojnie zaciśnięte na kierownicy to wtedy przebiega nimi nałogowo przez swoje włosy. Emanuje nerwową energią, to pewne że znajduje się na krawędzi. 

Szczerze mówiąc Louis powinien kierować, Harry raczej się do tego nie nadaje, zwłaszcza kiedy jest w tak roztrzęsionym stanie. Zabije ich zanim nawet zdążą tam dojechać. Zanim będą mieli szansę, żeby się ośmieszyć. Ale Harry obstawał przy tym, że to on będzie kierował, tłumacząc że to wycieczka jego firmy, a Louis ma tylko siedzieć i się relaksować. Ale za każdym razem kiedy Louis próbuje siedzieć i się relaksować Harry znajduje nową rzecz, którą go męczy. 

\- Pamiętałeś, żeby zabrać ładowarkę? Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć czy ją wziąłem czy nie. 

\- Tak, zabrałem obydwie ładowarki, tą od telefonu i tą od laptopa. Chwyciłem nawet ładowarkę od twojej kamery. 

\- Okej, ale czuję, że zapomniałem zabrać mojego czarnego kapelusza. Naprawdę chciałem go założyć, wiesz który, ten z szerokim rondem i małą tasiemką dookoła? 

\- Tak, włożyłem go do bagażnika zanim wyszliśmy. 

\- Okej, a pamiętałeś o spakowaniu balsamu? Znaczy wiem, że balsamy hotelowe są świetne i w ogóle, ale nigdy aż tak dobrze nie pachną. Lub może to dlatego,że wszystkie hotele, do których jeździmy są gówniane. 

\- Tak, spakowałem twój balsam i twoje pachnące mydła i twój peeling solny też. 

\- A co z … 

\- Tak. 

\- Okej,ale… 

\- Tak. 

\- A…. 

\- Harry na miłość Boską! Wyluzuj do cholery! Nie zapomnieliśmy niczego ważnego. Mam na myśli, że jeśli jest coś czego będziemy potrzebować w sytuacji na śmierć i życie kupimy to tam! 

\- Przepraszam Lou, jestem po prostu bardzo zdenerwowany! - wyznaje Harry, przebiegając rękoma przez włosy po raz milionowy dzisiaj. - Ja … znaczy mam na myśli że…. musimy zrobić dobre wrażenie. W zasadzie wszyscy dyrektorzy tam będą i nawet dyrektor naczelny, wszyscy wielcy kierownicy i sam prezes firmy! To jakby szef szefa mojego szefa! To naprawdę wielka sprawa, a ja muszę tłumić swoją energię i czuję się jakbym nie mógł oddychać w tym samym czasie i - 

\- Harry przestań! Sam doprowadzasz się do takiego stanu. Wiem, że to wielka sprawa kochanie i wiem też że jesteś nerwowy, to właśnie dlatego tu jestem. Nie pojechałbym na tą wyprawę z motyką na słońce, gdybym cię nie kochał i nie wspierał - Louis dosięga wolną rękę Harry'ego i ją ściska. - Będzie dobrze. 

\- Obiecujesz? 

\- Obiecuję kochanie. 

Kontynuują podróż w spokojnej ciszy, słuchając playlisty Harry'ego, którą osobiście wykonał noc wcześniej. Co jakiś czas Harry drga lekko, ekspresje jego ciała przesiąknięte niepokojem. Ale za każdym razem, gdy Louis zauważa, ze jest na skraju ataku paniki znów ściska jego dłoń, pocierając delikatną skórę kciukiem, żeby go uspokoić. 

W końcu dojeżdżają do celu, zakręcając na rondzie przed wejściem głównym do budynku. 

Posiadłość sama w sobie jest absolutnie oszałamiająca, zachwycający widok. “The Grove” jest perfekcyjnym połączeniem nowoczesnego wystroju i staroangielskiej tradycji. Jako, że znajduje się w samym sercu wsi tereny są skąpane w zieleni, wszystkie gatunki kwiatów i roślin pięknie podkreślają wygląd hotelu. 

Wita ich członek obsługi, prawdopodobnie boy hotelowy - Cześć, mogę zabrać wasze bagaże? 

\- Oh jasne, pewnie - odpowiada Harry, otwierając bagażnik kluczykiem - Dziękuję. 

\- Oczywiście proszę pana. Kiedy będziecie gotowi, żeby się zameldować recepcja znajduje się na wprost od głównych drzwi na końcu korytarza - pokierowuje ich boy hotelowy, załadowując bagaże na wózek. 

\- Dobrze, dziękuję jeszcze raz - odpowiada Harry podchodząc do Louisa. 

\- To miejsce jest kurewsko ogromne, odebrało mi mowę - komentuje Louis, rozklądając się dookoła i przyglądając się otoczeniu z zachwytem 

\- Zadowolony, że tu przyjechałeś? 

\- Okaże się, zapytaj mnie o to za 4 dni. 

Harry prowadzi ich do recepcji, Louis wlekący się kilka kroków za nim, obydwoje podziwiają przepiękne położenie miejsca. Kilku gości kręci się w holu, popijając kawę i czytając magazyny, wylegują się niczym się nie przejmując. 

\- Dzień dobry panowie! Witamy w “The Grove”, mam na imię Kip! Jak mogę wam dziś pomóc? - pyta radośnie rozpromieniony recepcjonista. 

\- Cześć, witam, um chcielibyśmy się zameldować. Jesteśmy tu na firmowym wyjeździe. 

\- Oh, musicie być tu z całą kliką Hearst! Cudownie! Ośrodek ma mnóstwo zaplanowanych atrakcji podczas waszego pobytu w tym roku! - Kip klaska w dłonie, wyraźnie zachwycony samym sobą. Jest alarmująco radosny jak na zwykłego recepcjonistę - Mogę prosić o wasze nazwiska? 

\- Tak, Harry. Harry Styles. 

\- Witam ponownie panie Styles. Muszę tylko zobaczyć twój dowód osobisty i dam wam klucz do pokoju. Będziecie potrzebować osobnych kluczy? 

\- Um, tak, poprosimy o dwa - odpowiada Harry, podając swój dowód. 

\- Oczywiście proszę pana - Kip rozpoczyna pracę z monitorem przed nim, przesuwając karty i drukując potwierdzenie rezerwacji oraz wszystkie potrzebne dokumenty. - W porządku proszę bardzo! Oto wasze dwa klucze do apartamentu 2401 w zachodnim skrzydle, plan podróży i zajęć oraz broszura przedstawiającą wszystkie pomieszczenia dostępne dla was podczas pobytu tutaj. Państwa torby i bagaże powinny zostać niedługo dostarczone przez nasz serwis tragarzowy. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko w The Grove odpowiada waszemu standardowi, proszę nie wahajacie się mnie poinformować, gdy będziecie czegoś potrzebować! 

\- Dziękuję Kip, byłeś cudowny. 

\- Moja przyjemność proszę pana. 

Harry i Louis odwracają się i zaczynają iść przez ogromny hol. 

\- Cóż z niego za facet! - żartuje Louis, naśladując wesoły ton recepcjonisty. - Ale tak na serio, co ten facet bierze? Wydaje się być tak bardzo podekscytowany życiem, nic dziwnego, że ma na imię Kip. 

\- Wiem - śmieje się Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko - Chociaż wydawał się być uroczy, kochanie! Uwielbiam pozytywne osoby, miło się z nimi przebywa. 

\- Harry! - syczy pod nosem Louis - Nie możesz nazywać mnie kochaniem! Daj spokój, to całkowicie zakazane na naszym braterskim poziomie! 

\- Kurwa! Przepraszam, wymsknęło mi się, to taki nawyk. 

\- Mnie nie przepraszaj, to ty jesteś tym, który będzie musiał wyjaśniać dlaczego nazywasz swojego “brata” kochaniem - wzrusza ramionami Louis z uśmiechem. 

\- Um, ponieważ jesteś moim braciszkiem? I jesteś tak mały i drobny jak dziecko. Niemowlaczek z pieluszką. - Harry udaje odgłosy gaworzenia małego dziecka i ściska policzki Louisa. 

Louis zdejmuje ręce Harry'ego ze swojej twarzy. - Nienawidzę, kiedy to robisz, nie jestem przecież nawet taki mały! Musisz wiedzieć, że jestem niższy od ciebie tylko o kilka cali i byłoby ich mniej, gdybyś nie nosił butów z tak przeklęcie wysokimi obcasami! I jestem o dwa lata starszy od ciebie! 

\- Nikt nie musi tego wiedzieć, będę wiedzieli tylko tyle ile im powiem, a powiem im, że jesteś moim słodkim, małym braciszkiem. Pogódź się z tym - Harry głupawo się uśmiecha, kładąc ręce na biodrach w wyzwaniu. 

Louis szura nogami w odpowiedzi, odwracając się na pięcie, zaczyna uciekać przez hol. 

Harry łatwo go dogania, jego długie kroki sprawiają, że wyprzedza kaczkowate kroczki Louisa. Razem przechodzą przez dalszą część holu, aż w końcu docierają do wielkich drzwi windy. 

\- Cholera jasna, zostawiłem swój telefon w samochodzie - wzdycha Louis, klepiąc się po kieszeniach jeansów. - Mogę klucze? Pójdę po niego i spotkamy się w naszym apartamencie. Jeszcze raz który to był pokój? 

\- Okej, 2401. Tylko się nie zgub braciszku - drażni Louisa Harry, wyławiając swoje klucze z kieszeni, żeby mu je podać. 

\- Ha ha ha bardzo zabawne - mówi Louis z kamienną miną, posyłając Harry'emu znaczące spojrzenie, gdy chwyta klucz. 

Winda dzwoni i Harry wchodzi do środka. Oprócz brzęczenia klawiszy pianina, które rozchodzi się poprzez głośniki w windzie jest całkowicie cicho i pusto. Harry poświęca chwilę na wykonanie kilku głębokich wdechów. Teraz kiedy jest już w ośrodku poziom jego strachu sięga szczytu. Jeśli myślał, że był roztrzęsiony w samochodzie to był w błędzie, ponieważ teraz jest praktycznie tykającą bombą gotową do eksplodowania przy najmniejszym dotyku. 

Winda brzęczy i stalowe drzwi się rozsuwają, prowadząc do ogromnego rzędu drzwi od apartamentów. Harry kroczy przez korytarz, dopóki nie dociera do przydzielonego im pokoju. Gdy przesuwa w drzwiach automatyczną kartą radosny głos rozbrzmiewa w jego uszach. 

\- Cześć! 

\- Jezu! - Harry podskakuje praktycznie się przerwacając, chwyta się za klatkę piersiową w szoku - Przestraszyłeś mnie! 

\- O mój Boże! Tak bardzo przepraszam! Moje najszczersze przeprosiny, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć. Jestem Liam Payne. A ty jesteś Harry prawda? Harry Styles, ten nowy? - Liam wyciąga rękę na powitanie. - Nie sądzę, że kiedykolwiek wcześniej się widzieliśmy, chciałem cię prawidłowo przywitać, ale wcześniej nie miałem szansy, więc kiedy zobaczyłem jak idziesz pomyślałem dlaczego by tego nie zrobić teraz? Jeszcze raz naprawdę bardzo, bardzo przepraszam, że cię przestraszyłem. 

\- Um, jest okej, nic się nie stało. Masz rację jestem Harry. Miło cię poznać Liam - Harry potrząsa ręką Liama, oddychajac głęboko, żeby uspokoić swoje szaleńcze bicie serca. 

\- Bardzo się cieszę, że tu jesteś! Zapowiada się genialny weekend, jak co roku! Mój chłopak Zayn i ja całkowicie zmiażdżyliśmy wszystkich podczas rozgrywki w tamtym roku. Jest naprawdę dużo konkursów. Zabrałeś kogoś ze sobą? 

Harry blednie. Całe jego ciało całkowicie nieruchome, twarz blada jak u ducha. 

\- Uh, kolego? - Liam macha reką przed twarzą Harry'ego, sprawdzając czy nadal kontaktuje. - Spytałem się czy zabrałeś kogoś ze sobą do ośrodka na ten weekend? 

\- Cześć, jestem Louis Tomlinson - mówi Louis wychodząc zza ciągle zamrożonego Harry'ego i podając swoją rękę - Jestem bratem Harry'ego, miło mi cię poznać - Louis rzuca okiem na Harry'ego, który czuje ulgę na jego widok, kolory powoli powracają na jego twarz. 

\- Brat? Oh jak miło, niestety sam nie mam brata! Ha! Również miło mi cię poznać, Louis. Jestem Liam Payne - Liam chwyta rękę Louisa w firmowym uścisku, spoglądając na niego - Więc Tomlinson, musicie być zatem przyrodnimi braćmi prawda? Z innymi nazwiskami i w ogóle. 

\- Inni ojcowie. 

\- Inne mamy. 

Harry i Louis spoglądają na siebie szeroko otwartymi oczami, złapani na kłamstwie, gdy udzielili zupełnie sprzecznych odpowiedzi w dokładnie tym samym czasie. 

\- Um… nie rozumiem. Więc wy - 

\- Uhh cóż …. spójrz… mamy… jakby uh innych ojców ale tą samą biologiczną matkę - kłamie Harry, przerywając Liamowi - ale nasza mama jest tak właściwie biseksualna… więc um… wyszła za mąż… i teraz… mamy.. um dwie mamy? - mówi Harry, jakby sam wszystko pomieszał. 

\- Okej… okej, to brzmi jak… interesująca dynamika rodzinna - mówi Liam z mocno zmieszanym wyrazem twarzy. - Ale… czekaj - 

\- Oh, nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo to jest interesujące - odpowiada Louis, powoli wycofując się z rozmowy. - Ale powinniśmy ulokować się w apartamencie, wiesz jak to jest długa podróż, a przed nami pracowity wieczór, jesteśmy trochę zmęczeni - Louis ciągnie Harry'ego za łokieć i siłą wlecze go do ich apartamentu. 

\- Okej! Miło było was poznać chłopaki! Widzimy się na kolacji otwarcia naszego wyjazdu! - Liam woła za nimi. 

Ale jego pożegnanie natrafia na brak odpowiedzi, ponieważ Louis już zamyka drzwi do ich apartamentu z szybkością, desperacko próbując uciec od tego katastrofalnego spotkania. 

W chwili gdy drzwi się zamykają Louis wybucha - O mój Boże Harold! Co to była za idiotyczna odpowiedź?! “Oh uh moja mama się ożeniła i teraz mamy dwie mamy”. Co do kurwy?! To nie miało sensu! Leroy lub jak tam on ma do cholery na imię patrzył na nas jakbyśmy mieli dwie głowy! 

\- To Liam, a tobie nikt nie kazał mówić twojego nazwiska! - odparowuje Harry - Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie wyślizgnęło ci się to Tomlinson. 

\- Nic nie byłoby dobrze! Kiedy przyszedłem stałeś tam jak jeleń w świetle reflektorów! Prawie wyzionołeś ducha, uratowałem twój zamrożony tyłek! Gdyby nie ja to Liam mógłby pomyśleć, że ten nowy koleś jest naprawdę niezłym półgłówkiem! 

\- Po prostu spanikowałem, kiedy zapytał czy zabrałem kogoś ze sobą - wyznaje Harry - Myślałem, że moja wymyślona na poczekaniu odpowiedź była całkiem dobra! To dlatego, że jestem kreatywny i mam wyobraźnię. 

\- Kreatywny?! Nie możesz tego mówić na poważnie! Powinniśmy mieć to przećwiczone. Naprawdę pragnąłem, żebyś pozostał zamrożony jeszcze chwilkę dłużej, mógłbym wtedy to wszystko łatwo wyjaśnić - Louis ściska skrzydełka nosa w złości - Ale nie! Musiałeś otworzyć swoją “kreatywną” buzię i popisać się czystą głupotą! Nigdy nie byłeś najlepszy w myśleniu pod presją. O mój Boże, to był taki błąd! 

\- Nie, to nie był błąd Louis! Znaczy yeah to było trochę pomieszane, ale jest okej, tak czy inaczej to dopiero nasz pierwszy dzień 

\- Więc właśnie! Jesteśmy tu dosłownie od 20 minut i już zdążyliśmy spieprzyć. To nie jest dobry pomysł Harry - Louis chodzi po całym apartamencie tam i z powrotem, przemieszczając palce z skrzydełek nosa do skroni, które nieustannie masuje - Wiesz co, wrócę do domu, możesz powiedzieć swoim kolegom z pracy, że się rozchorowałem lub coś takiego. Grypa? Katar może? Nie wiem, wymyślimy coś naprawdę dobrego. 

\- Nigdzie nie jedziesz! Potrzebuję cię, a zresztą obiecałeś. 

\- Obiecałem ci, że wszystko będzie dobrze. I będzie, jeśli wyjadę w tej chwili, przed tym jak to zajdzie za daleko. 

\- Nie! Nie możesz teraz wyjechać! Powiedziałeś, że zrobisz to dla mnie, a teraz jesteś już tutaj! Nie poradzę sobie bez ciebie. Widziałeś mnie tam! Spieprzam coś na każdym kroku. Jestem nerwowy, na krawędzi. Potrzebuję cię, proszę nie zostawiaj mnie - błaga Harry, zmartwienie wyraźne w jego głosie. 

\- Zgodziłem się w chwili słabości. Wiesz, że nie mogę ci odmówić, kiedy robisz tą minę. 

\- Masz na myśli taką? - Harry rozwija swój już zdesperowany wyraz twarzy, przekształcając go w bardziej chwytający za serce, niewinnie smutna twarz. Jest nieco bardziej przygnębiony, patrzy spod rzęs. Wydyma nieco usta i przekręca głowę na bok - Jak mógłbyś mnie zostawić Louis? 

\- Przestań. To nie zadziała drugi raz. Wiem co robisz. Nie będziesz mną znów manipulował. Udało ci się raz, ale nie będę już dłużej spełniał twoich próśb. 

Harry przysuwa się bliżej, jego głos uwodzicielski i kuszący. - Louis, moje kochanie, moje światło, mój jeden jedyny. Nie zostawiaj mnie, nie poradzę sobie bez ciebie - błaga usilnie, ciągle przysuwając się do Louisa. 

\- Nie, przestań to robić, nie będę ci ulegał. 

Harry zaczyna pieścić policzek Louisa, ale spotyka się jedynie z lekkim uderzeniem Louisa w jego nadgarstek. 

\- Nie dotykaj mnie, jesteśmy spokrewnieni - oznajmia Louis, zgorszony - Nie chciałbym być złapany w takiej romantycznej sytuacji z tobą podczas tego weekendu. To ostatnia rzecz jakiej potrzebujemy. Tego już tak łatwo nie wyjaśnisz. To kazirodztwo! 

\- Czekaj, więc to oznacza, że zostajesz? - pyta Harry z nadzieją. 

\- Tak zostaję, ale nie dlatego, że jestem słaby i nie mogę ci się oprzeć - wyjaśnia Louis wyzywająco - Tylko dlatego, że jesteś beznadziejnym wrakiem człowieka beze mnie, a ja jestem po prostu miły. Jesteś mi za to coś winien. 

\- Mhmmm pewnie - brzęczy Harry, oplatając ręce wokół talii Louisa i pochylając się do pocałunku - Chyba wiem co mogę dla ciebie zrobić. 

\- Co ja do cholery właśnie powiedziałem Harry?! Nie dotykaj mnie! Nawet o tym nie myśl. Nie będzie żadnego dotykania. - Louis wysuwa się z objęć Harry'ego i odsuwa od niego z rozdrażnieniem. - Nie przyjmuję żadnych wymówek. Jeśli mamy to zrobić to tylko sposobem Tommo. Usiądziemy teraz na tyłkach i wyprostujemy naszą historię. Nigdy więcej tego cholernego gówna. Nie zamierzam dać się zaskoczyć jak wtedy. 

\- Okej, yeah przepraszam. Masz rację, musimy być bardziej zorganizowani i ostrożni, żeby to dalej ciągnąć - Harry spogląda na wyrzucony plan, który znajduje na ziemi w tym całym bałaganie. Podnosi go i otwiera na pierwszej stronie, przeglądając szybko. - Więc mamy 4 i pół godziny do kolacji otwarcia, starczy nam czasu? 

\- Czekam na ciebie bracie, no dalej zróbmy to


	3. Rozdział 3

Harry i Louis spędzili resztę popołudnia w apartamencie wymyślając historię o ich hipotetycznym pokrewieństwie. Jedynym sposobem, na to żeby przebrnęli przez ten weekend bez szwanku jest zaplanowanie wszystkiego i przestrzeganie tego co wymyślą niczym ewangelii. 

Zamówili obsługę hotelową, nie jedli nic cały dzień, rozwalili się na jednym z luksusowych łóżek. W przydzielonym im pokoju znajdują sie dwa średnie łóżka, zamiast ogromnego łoża małżeńskiego. Oczywiście to nie miałoby sensu, gdyby “rodzeństwo” spało w jednym łóżku, gdyż teorytycznie powinni spać oddzielnie. 

Poza podwójnymi łóżkami apartament jest ogromny, wyposażony w zamontowany ekran plazmowy, garderobę oraz łazienkę, przestronny salon, a nawet w aneks kuchenny. Może być praktycznie dwa razy większy niż ich obecne mieszkanie. Idea posiadania pieniędzy i bycia otoczonym przez samych bogaczy jest zupełnie nową sytuacją dla Harry'ego i Louisa. 

Przez kilka ostatnich lat pracowali ciężko, próbując ciągle przeć do przodu i dotrzeć gdzieś w życiu. Oczywiście w żaden sposób nie są biedni czy też nie borykają się z brakiem pieniędzy, są po prostu przeciętni. Prowadzą typowy tryb życia jak na dwudziestokilku-letnią parę, nawet całkiem wygodny. Ale teraz nowa pozycja Harry'ego przeniosła ich do zupełnie innego marginesu dochodów. Nie są już dłużej w najniższej lidzie, teraz znajdują się na drodze do czegoś zupełnie lepszego. Będą musieli się do tego przyzwyczaić, o ile Harry zdoła utrzymać swoje stanowisko, a im uda się pomyślnie przebrnąć przez ten weekend. 

Po rozważeniu argumentów za i przeciw Louis kończy udając młodszego brata. Nadal nie cierpi, gdy jest nazywany “małym”, bez tego bycie młodszym w sumie mu nie przeszkadza. Kto nie chciałby wyglądać na młodszego niż wskazuje na to jego wiek? Jako 28-latek Louis nie przepuści szansy, żeby znów mieć 24 lata. 

Tak bardzo jak tego nienawidzi większość ludzi i tak uważa, że Harry jest starszy. Może to dlatego, że jest praktycznie olbrzymem w porównaniu z Louisem, a może to przez fakt, że zachowuje się jak staruszek ze swoim bólem kręgosłupa i dziwnymi rytuałami. To może być nawet przez jego głęboki głos; wymawia każdą sylabę przeciągając ją. Kto wie jaki tak naprawdę jest tego powód, ale bez względu na to Louis decyduje się przyjąć to na klatę. 

Louis sugeruje, że może gdyby powiedzieli, że jest już z kimś w związku mogłoby im to pomóc, czysto hipotetycznie oczywiście, żeby ludzie nie zauważali napięcia pomiędzy nimi. Napewno pojawi się pomiędzy nimi jakieś nawet nieświadome napięcie seksualne i będą mieli przynajmniej tą historyjkę z tym, że Louis już się z kimś spotyka, może ugasi to trochę płomienie, w których się znajdą. 

Jednak nie udaje im się wymyślić ich drzewa rodzinnego po tej jakże kreatywnej odpowiedzi Harry'ego. Nie ma tu praktycznie żadnego sposobu żeby wyjaśnić tą całą sytuację z różnymi ojcami i matkami bez brzmienia kompletnie absurdalnie. Harry istotnie spieprzył w tej części. 

Jeśli sytuacja się powtórzy będą musieli po prostu opowiedzieć inną historię o różnych ojcach, mając nadzieję, że Liama nie będzie w pobliżu, żeby prosić o wyjaśnienie lub zadawać pytania, na które nie będą mieli odpowiedzi. Tylko on jedyny tak właściwie słyszał tą bajkę Harry'ego o ich rzekomej dynamice rodzinnej, więc liczą na to, że nikt nie będzie pytał o detale. 

Po podjęciu ostetcznych decyzji i zjedzeniu resztek jedzenia ubierają się na kolację . Próbując zrobić dobre wrażenie Harry zakłada jedwabną koszulę i ciasne czarne spodnie, do tego na nogi wkłada czarne, skórzane mokasyny. Decyduje się iść w rozpuszczonych włosach, jedynie delikatnie odświeżając swoje loki odżwyką w sprayu i pozwalając im opaść na swoje ramiona. 

Louis wybiera bardziej klasyczną opcję, ubierając prosty, czarny garnitur, a do tego białą koszulę zaakcentowaną czarnym kołnierzem. Skurpulatnie zbiera włosy z dala od twarzy, stylizując je w quiffa. 

Już ubrani i dobrze się prezentujący zmierzają do głównej sali bankietowej ośrodka, gdzie ma się odbyć kolacja. Harry drży równomiernie co wzmacnia się wraz ze zbliżaniem do celu. 

Gdy Louis nie może juz tego znieść zatrzymuje się i odciąga Harry'ego na bok. - Okej Harry weź kilka głębokich oddechów. Rozmawialiśmy o tym, udało nam się wszystko wymyślić, nie ma się o co martwić. Wszystko będzie dobrze, każdy cię pokocha. Jestem z tobą okej? Zawsze będę - Louis lekko ściska rękę Harry'ego. 

Harry kiwa głową, oddychając głęboko tak jak to mu poradził Louis. Zamyka oczy i bierze kilka wolnych, systematycznych oddechów, uspokajając swoje nerwy - Okej… okej, myślę że jestem gotowy. 

Skręcają w zaokrąglony korytarz prowadzący do sali bankietowej. Jest ogromna, wypełniona dziesiątkami ogrągłych stołów, każdy pięknie udekorowany na niebiesko. Każdy stół zdobią eleganckie kwiaty, które znajdują się na środku oświetlone przez łagodne światło świeczek. Główne oświetlenie tego miejsca jest lekko turkusowe, pada na wysokie ściany rzucając błękitne cienie. Z przodu sali umieszczona jest scena, przystrojona migoczącymi światłami, podest usytuowany na samym środku. 

Ogólnie miejsce to wygląda na ciepłe i przyjemne. Goście wydawałoby się w każdym wieku, zajmujący różnorodne stanowiska równomiernie wypełniają salę, wszyscy nieskazitelnie wystrojeni i dobrze wychowani; niektórzy mieszają się w rozmowach z nieznajomymi podczas gdy inni trzymają się na uboczu usadawiając się przy stołach doookoła sali. Zespół grający w rogu pomieszczenia wprowadza odpowiedni nastrój tego popołudnia, łagodny, kojący jazz. W drugim końcu sali bankietowej stoi pełen bar z napojami alkoholowymi. 

\- Co powiesz na to, żeby kupić sobie drinka a potem znaleźć stół? - pyta Louis, gestykulując w stronę baru. 

Zmierzają do otwartego baru, a po dokładnej debacie o tym który napój wziąć, decydują się na białe wino. Gdy dostają swoje szklanki Harry zauważa mężczyznę machającego w ich stronę ze stołu w centrum sali - O mój Boże, to Liam. Powinniśmy tam podejść? 

\- Znaczy to byłoby nieuprzejme gdybyśmy tego nie zrobili, przecież już nas zobaczył. Jestem pewien, że zapomniał o naszym wcześniejszym spotkaniu, powinno być okej. Mam taką nadzieję przynajmniej. 

\- Yeah, okej -odpowiada Harry niepewnie, nie do końca przekonany. 

Prześlizgują się przez morze stołów i gości, docierając do przesadnie zadowolonego Liama. 

\- Cześć chłopcy! - wita Liam radośnie - Usiądźcie z nami proszę, nienawidzimy kiedy jacyś stażyści się do nas przysiadają. Nigdy nie mają nic interesującego do powiedzenia. 

\- Yeah, pewnie, w porządku, skoro nalegasz. 

\- Tak, tak nalegam!!!! Siadajcie! - popędza Liam - Boże, dwa lata temu mieliśmy tu tego biednego chłopca o imieniu…. um Bryan? Tak myślę. Więc yeah… Bryan, ten smutny stażysta - wspomina Liam, wzdrygając się na samo wspomnienie - W każdym razie chodził za nami wszędzie jak zagubiony szczeniaczek. Na samym początku to było ujmujące, ale potem zaczęło nas irytować. Miły chłopak, ale strasznie nudny, a ja nie zbyt chcę się bawić w opiekunkę. 

\- Biedny Bryan - podsuwa Harry kręcąc głową - Prawdopodobnie źle go zrozumieliście. 

\- Um, cześć jestem Zayn - mówi dosadnie mężczyzna z kruczoczarnymi włosami siedzący obok Liama, wyciągając dłoń i rzucając Liamowi zirytowane spojrzenie. 

\- O bogini! Jak nieuprzejmie z mojej strony, powinienem był was sobie przedstawić, moje przeprosiny. Byłem zbyt pochłonięty tym wspomnieniem stażysty - chichocze pod nosem Liam - Harry, Louis to jest Zayn mój wspaniały chłopak jak już wcześniej krótko wspomniałem. 

\- Co mówiłeś o mnie wcześniej? - pyta Zayn spoglądając na Liama pytająco. 

\- Nic nic Z, mówiłem tylko o tym jak nasza drużyna skopała tyłki innym w zeszłym roku podczas rozgrywek i to wszystko. 

\- Oh racja. To było niesamowite! Mam nadzieję, że w tym roku również stworzymy dobrą drużynę. Nie chcę żeby nasza passa wygranych się przerwała. Było tak blisko ostatnio, przez tego stażystę, o mały włos nie kosztował nas wygranej - wspomina Zayn z przebłyskiem rozdrażnienia w oczach. Kręci głową jak gdyby chciał wymazać swoje wspomnienia i zwraca swoje spojrzenie w stronę Louisa i Harry'ego, teraz komfortowo usadowionych przy stole. - Więc wasza dwójka… jesteście razem? 

\- Nie! Czekaj nie! - Harry zbyt szybko wyrywa się do odpowiedzi. - Nie, jesteśmy braćmi. Yeah…. braćmi, całkowicie spokrewnieni. 

Louis spogląda na Harry'ego, jego oczy uformowane w spojrzeniu, jak gdyby miał powiedzieć “wyluzuj”. Nie ma potrzeby, żeby dalej o tym opowiadać, wszyscy napewno załapali o co mu chodzi. 

\- Oh to miło, miło. Nigdy nie pomyślałbym żeby zabrać rodzeństwo na wydarzenie takie jak to - zastanawia się Zayn. 

Usta Harry'ego otwierają się, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale na szczeście przerywa mu przybycie rozemocjonowanego blond irlandczyka. 

\- Ahoy chłopaki! Gotowi na dzisiejszy wieczór? 

\- Niall, miło z twojej strony, że się do nas przysiadłeś - wita Liam ze szczerym uśmiechem. Wygląda za Nialla jakby za kimś jeszcze czekał - Więc kogo zabrałeś ze sobą w tym roku do zabawiania? Nie widzę nikogo nowego. 

\- Wiesz jak to jest stary, zdecydowałem się nie zabierać ze sobą nikogo w tym roku - odpowiada Niall, siadając na miejscu obok Zayna - Ciągałem ze sobą laski tutaj rok za rokiem, a ostetcznie one i tak oczekiwały czegoś więcej ode mnie. Przecież ciągle jestem w kwiecie swojego wieku! Nie jestem gotowy, żeby się już ustatkować, po trzydziestce zacznę o tym myśleć. Więc w tym roku będę po prostu rozkoszował się bogactwem. Mam na myśli, no rozejrzyjcie się dookoła! Jest tu tyle wybornie wyglądających dziewczyn, które tylko czekają, żeby przeżyć przygodę - gestykuluje dumnie - Nie chciałbym żeby taka szansa się zmarnowała. 

\- Zawsze miło cię widzieć Niall - mówi Louis przewracając oczami. 

\- Lou kumplu, jak miło że jesteś tu z nami! Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo ucieszyłem się kiedy Harry powiedział, że zabiera cię ze sobą! - ripostuje Niall, posyłając mu wszystkowiedzące spojrzenie, poruszając brwiami. 

\- Oh, więc wy dwoje się znacie? - pyta Liam patrząc na nich. 

\- Lou i ja bardzo bardzo długo prawda H? 

\- Um… yeah mielismy parę szalonych nocy, kiedy byliśmy na studiach - odpowiada nerwowo Harry, jego oczy wypełnione paniką, obawiające się każdego słowa, które wychodzi z ust Nialla. 

\- W rzeczy samej, to dopiero były dni stary. Gdybyś widział tą dwójkę. Byli zupełnie poza jakąkolwiek kontrolą - wspomina Niall z uśmiechem. 

\- Więc mieliście jakieś wielkie imprezy z tego co widzę lub coś takiego? - pyta Zayn sceptycznie patrząc to na Harry'ego to na Louisa. 

\- Oh, pozwolę sobie powiedzieć, że wiele nocy nie pozwalali mi zasnąć. Raz złapałem ich na - 

\- Proszę nie, chciałbym utrzymać choć to co pozostało z mojej godności - wtrąca żartobliwie Louis, choć mówi to poważnym głosem - Jestem teraz odpowiedzialnym dorosłym, nie ma potrzeby żeby wywlekać moje błędy młodości na światło dzienne. 

Harry niespokojnie przygryza swoje usta, modląc się po cichu, aby nie zadawali już więcej pytań o to co robił w przeszłości z Louisem. Mieli kilka wyjątkowo lekkomyślnych przygód i żadna z nich nie jest odpowiednia do tego, aby ją opowiadać przy obiedzie. 

\- Ha! Bez obaw, wszyscy robiliśmy szalone rzeczy swoimi pięknymi czasami - chichocze Zayn - Przypuszczam, że wtedy wszystko było prostsze. 

\- Witam panowie, jak się dzisiaj mamy hmm? - Kierowniczka Henderson podchodzi do stolika chwiejąc się na nogach, słabo bełkocząc. Trzyma wypełnioną po brzegi szklankę z czerwonym winem w swoich perfekcyjnie wypielęgnowanych dłoniach. Harry tak właściwie odczuwa ulgę, że ją widzi, cokolwiek byleby oderwać uwagę od obecnej rozmowy. - Miło widzieć, że usiedliście razem - kieruje swoją uwagę w stronę Harry'ego, przebiegając po nim wzrokiem od góry do dołu. - Styles wyglądasz dziś całkiem nieźle. Mam na myśli, że zawsze dobrze się prezentujesz, ale myślę, że i tak wolę twój nie-zawodowy wygląd - posyła mu sugestywny uśmiech, umiejscowiając swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu, delikatnie ściskając. 

Twarz Harry'ego czerwienieje, gdy spogląda na nią ze swojego miesjca - Erm… dziękuję. Ty również wyglądasz dziś pięknie kierowniczko Henderson. 

\- Oh proszę mów do mnie Melissa. Jesteśmy na wakacjach! - wyrzuca swoją szklankę w powietrze, wznosząc toast samej sobie. - Nie ma potrzeby używania drobnych tytułów. 

\- Um.. okej? Jeśli… jeśli jesteś pewna.. Znaczy mówiłaś wcześniej że…. 

\- Zapomnij o tym co mówiłam wcześniej! Żyj teraz Styles! Żyj chwilą! - mówi Melissa, prawie wylewając swoje wino, gdy porusza szklanką tam i z powrotem entuzjastycznymi ruchami. - Oh cóż, muszę wygłosić przemowę czy coś takiego, wybacz mi najdroższy - głaska leniwie Harry'ego po policzku i odwraca się żeby odejść. 

Harry ogląda się za ramię ciekawie, obserwując jak Melissa oddala się w stronę sceny, potykając się zbyt często na szpilkach. - Czy ona jest..um..? 

\- Pijana? - oferuje Liam - Wygląda na lekko nietrzeźwą. 

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem jej tak zrelaksowanej…. i rozluźnionej - komentuje Harry w niedowierzaniu. - Zawsze jest spięta i skupiona. 

\- Yeah, co rok upija się na wyjeździe - dodaje Niall - Nie wiem, ona nigdy się nie wyluzowuje, ale kiedy już to robi … to naprawdę to robi. W zeszłym roku praktycznie urządziła striptiz po opróżnieniu całego baru. Meduza ma niezłe ciało pod tymi swoimi łuskami. 

\- Oh czyżby to ona była twoim celem w tym roku Niall? 

\- Ha! Nie kurwa! Staram się utrzymać posadę, w końcu mam buzię do wykarmienia. Każdy potrzebuje pracy, żeby jeść jak człowiek i pić jak człowiek - bierze łyk swojego piwa. - Ale nie zamartwiaj swojej głowy H, kiedy wrócimy do biura znów przejdzie na tryb dyktatora. Nie przyzwyczajaj się, to wszystko jest tymczasowe. 

\- Mmm mógłbym się tego spodziewać - buczy Harry. 

\- Jest zbyt wcześnie, żebt być aż tak upitym, dopiero co tu przyszliśmy - zastanawia się Niall, drapiąc się po głowie - ole Dusa musiała mieć ciężki rok, skoro wyrzuca to z siebie w ten sposób tak wcześnie. 

Kierowniczka Henderson wchodzi na scenę, gdy goście zajmują swoje miejsca, momentlnie cichnąc. Jej twarz zamienia się w rezerwat spokoju w odróżnieniu do jej wcześniejszej swobodnej postawy. 

\- Dobry wieczór, dla tych którzy nie wiedzą jestem Melissa Henderson, jedna z dyrektorów wykonawczych. Miło mi, że jestem tą, która jako pierwsza wita was tutaj podczas naszej kolacji. Mam nadzieję, że mieliście przyjemną podróż. Aby rozpocząć noc chciałabym abyście powitali razem ze mną najważniejszą osobę w wydawnictwie Hearst, przed wami prezes Charles Richards. 

Mężczyzna z siwymi włosami pojawia się na scenie, witany przez ogłuszające oklaski. Chociaż ma raczej około 60, 70 lat, otacza go młoda aura; wesołość i jasna dusza, optymistyczna iskierka w oku. 

\- Witam wszystkich na 35 corocznym firmowym wyjeździe. Nie znam was wszystkich, ale każdego roku z niecierpliwością czekam na to wydarzenie. To jedyny czas, kiedy mogę poznać niektórych pracowników, ludzi, którzy są kręgosłupem i sercem tej korporacji. Chciałbym podziękować wszystkim za przybycie i również za to, że jesteście ważnymi i cennymi pracownikami i kolegami dla siebie nawzajem. Wydawnictwo Hearst nie byłoby w tym miejscu, w którym dzisiaj jest gdyby nie wy. 

Po sali rozchodzi się energiczny aplauz. - Chciałbym także oficjalnie podziękować ośrodkowi wczasowemu The Grove za goszczenie nas w tym roku, jak dotąd spisuje się w roli gospodarza bardzo dobrze. Mamy zaplanowanych mnóstwo ekscytujących atrakcji dla was, kilka waszych dawnych ulubieńców oraz kilka zupełnie nowych. Nie chcę wam już teraz zdradzać co to będzie, ale napewno będziecie się dobrze bawić. Jestem podekscytowany i może nawet sam w kiku wezmę udział! 

Prezes Richards wybucha serdecznym śmiechem, porozumiewawczy uśmiech na jego ustach. Zgromadzeni również zaczynają rechotać, wznosząc przy tym toasty. 

\- Czas pokaże, a zresztą może i nie jestem już taki młody, ale nigdy nie odpuszczam sobie dobrej zabawy - uśmiecha się jasno, w jego zmarszczonych oczach odbija się niebieska poświata pomieszczenia. - Ten wyjazd jest dla was, więc witam po raz kolejny i mam nadzieję, że wam się tu spodoba. Zrelaksujcie się, bawcie się dobrze, poznajcie się nawzajem i do cholery jeszcze raz dobrze się bawcie! 

Widownia wybucha w gwałtownym aplauzie, gdy prezes Richards schodzi ze sceny ze szczerym uśmiechem, machając. 

\- Dziękujęmy za to ciepłe powitanie prezesie Richards - klaszcze w dłonie Melissa, ponownie zajmując miejsce na podeście - Jeszcze jedne brawa dla prezesa! Pojawia się i nawet uczestniczy w każdym corocznym wyjeździe od samego początku, a wydawnictwo Hearst nie byłoby takie same bez tego zdumiewającego mężczyzny. 

Prezes Richards kłania się we wdzięcznym potwierdzeniu jej słów z jego miejsca przy głównym stoliku. 

\- Cóż, bar jest otwarty, nie wahajcie się podchodzić do innych, poznajcie nowych ludzi. Ale pamietajcie, że atrakcje zaczynamy jutro o 9 rano, więc nie zostawajcie do zbyt późna. Szczegółowe informacje możecie znaleźć w oficjalnym planie podróży. Dziękuję. 

\- 9 rano? - pyta Louis niedowierzając - W sobotę? To w końcu praca czy wakacje? 

\- Najwyraźniej to i to - odpowiada Zayn, kręcąc głową - Żadnego odpoczynku dla nas wszystkich, choć jesteśmy tak zmęczeni. To wszystko praca, zero luzu. 

\- Masz rację, wypiję za twoje słowa - zgadza się Louis, opróżniając swoją szklankę. 

\- Więc Louis tak właściwie to gdzie pracujesz? - pyta Liam 

\- Oh, jestem prawnikiem ochrony środowiska. 

\- A w dodatku jesteś cholernie wspaniały w tym co robisz - dodaje Harry z delikatnym uśmiechem. 

\- Ocalić drzewa, ocalić drzewa! - skanduje Niall, śmiejąc się sam z siebie. 

\- Nie to coś więcej niż tylko ratowanie drzew lub nawet środowiska - odparowuje Louis - To bardziej reprezentowanie kwestii, które mają silny wpływ na cały nasz świat, zmienianie tego na poziomie globalnym, pomaganie ludziom, którzy są niezrozumiani. Środowisko obejmuje każdego i jako prawnik ochrony środowiska staram się zaspokajać potrzeby obecnego świata bez umniejszania szans następnych pokoleń na zaspokojenie ich potrzeb w takim samym zakresie w przyszłości. W gruncie rzeczy najważniejsza jest równowaga. 

\- Oh wow, to głębokie stary - zachwyca się Zayn - Wiesz ja też jestem za szanowaniem naszej planety. W końcu wszyscy jesteśmy tylko małymi kawałkami ogromnej układanki. Wszystko musi ze sobą grać, aby można było zobaczyć większy obraz. 

\- Wybacz Zayn, on zawsze staje się taki, medytuje, rozmyśla po godzinach, a zwłaszcza po kilku drinkach - komentuje Liam, obserwując Zayna spekulacyjnie. 

\- Wcale nie Li! Po prostu wierzę, że jest jakiś głębszy powód mojego istnienia. Ziemia mówi, a my powinniśmy starać się ją zrozumieć. Równowaga jest kluczem naszego życia i możemy jej nigdy nie osiągnąć, gdy otaczający nas świat będzie niezrównoważony. 

\- Całkowicie się zgadzam Zayn. To właśnie jeden z powodów dla których wybrałem swoją pracę - odpowiada Louis, przytakując porozumiewawczo - A ty czym się zajmujesz? 

\- Cóż, Liam nazwałby mnie kurą domową. Ale jako niezależny artysta tworzę sztukę i prowadzę zajęcia na boku. W normalnej pracy przeszkadzają mi te całe sztywne godziny pracy od 9.00 do 17.00 i tak codziennie. Lubię kiedy mój czas jest płynny. 

\- Nigdy nie nazwałem cię kurą domową! - protestuje Liam - Powiedziałem tylko, że lubię kiedy jesteś w domu i czekasz na mnie, kiedy wrócę z pracy. 

\- Kura domowa - chichocze czule Harry. - Kiedyś nazywałem Louisa kurą domową, gdy - oczy Harry'ego się rozszerzają, jego twarz stopniowo czerwienieje - Um.. gdy… 

\- Gdy nie pracowałem - kończy szybko Louis. - Moja….um partnerka pracowała, a ja grałem w FIFE na kanapie przez większość dni. Przyznaję nie nazwałbym siebie najlepszą kurą domową. 

\- Oh więc spotykasz się z kimś Louis? - docieka zaciekawiony Zayn. 

\- Yeah - Louis spogląda szybko na Harry'ego - Uh, jestem w związku już od 6 lat, właściwie to się właśnie zaręczyliśmy. Krótko mówiąc poznaliśmy się na uniwersytecie, zostaliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi a potem zakochaliśmy się w sobie. I nic się nie zmieniło od tamtego czasu. 

Harry stara się zamaskować mały uśmiech, próbując ukryć jego czułą reakcję za kieliszkiem wina. 

\- Awww! Jak słodko! Gratulacje! Uwielbiam takie historie od przyjaciół do zakochanych - mówi Liam zauroczony - Zobaczmy więc zdjęcie twojej parnerki? 

\- Oh tak, Louis proszę! Pokaż nam wszystkim jej zdjęcie - zachęca Niall, złośliwy uśmiech przyklejony do jego twarzy - Wszyscy umieramy z ciekawości, żeby zobaczyć miłość twojego życia. 

\- Oh..uh.. co? Ale, że teraz? - mówi Louis zachrypniętym głosem, nieprzygotowany na taki obrót spraw. 

\- Tak teraz! - popędza Liam, niezachwianie - Nie mów mi, że nie masz żadnego zdjęcia osoby, z którą spędziłeś ostatnie 6 lat w telefonie. 

\- Cóż…. racja, oczywiście, że mam. Yeah, jedna sekunda - Louis odblokowuje swój telefon i przewija zdjęcia w swojej galerii gorączkowo poszukując zdjęcia, które będzie się nadawać. Wybiera jedno i posuwa telefon po stole do Zayna i Liama pokazując zdjęcie jego samego z platynową blondynką z jasnymi niebieskimi oczami, bardzo podobnymi do tych jego. 

\- Oh jest przepiękna, stanowicie godną podziwu parę - grucha Liam. - Cieszę się, że jesteście razem. 

Harry krztusi się winem, gdy spogląda na podświetlony ekran wyświetlający zdjęcie, wypluwając alkohol na stół. 

\- Whoa, wszystko z tobą okej stary? 

\- W porządku - wykrztusza Harry, twarz przybiera kolor szarłatnej czerwieni - Wybaczcie na moment - wstaje szybko i niezdarnie potyka się idąc przez salę bankietową prosto do wyjścia. 

\- Um.. prawdopodobnie powinienem iść zobaczyć czy wszystko z nim dobrze - Louis chowa do kieszeni swój telefon i wyrusza na poszukiwanie Harry'ego. 

\- Yeah, w porządku Lou - krzyczy za nim Niall - Musisz pilnować swojego brata. 

Po błąkaniu się po korytarzach przez kilka minut znajduje Harry'ego w ubikacji, nachylającgo się nad ogromną marmurową umywalką, starającego się zmyć plamy na koszuli. Louis lustruje wzrokiem okolice by upewnić się, że są zupełnie sami. 

\- Tutaj jesteś, szukałem cię wszędzie. Wszystko okej? Potrzebuesz pomocy? - Louis podchodzi do Harry'ego stając obok umywalki. 

\- Oh nie. Wszystko jest w porządku, wręcz perfekcyjnie. Naprawdę kapitalnie. Znakomicie. Rewelacyjnie - Harry wybucha wręcz maniakalnym śmiechem. - Znaczy oczywiście oprócz faktu, że mój narzeczony jest teraz moim bratem i najwidoczniej jest zaręczony ze swoją własną BIOLOGICZNĄ siostrą. 

\- A co ja niby miałem zrobić? Była jedyną osobą, z którą zrobiłem sobie ostatnio zdjęcie poza tobą! Jestem w ogóle zaskoczony, że udało mi się znaleźć chociaż to zdjęcie, twoja twarz zajmuje moją całą galerię! Zgodziliśmy się na to, żeby powiedzieć, że się z kimś spotykam więc… 

\- Ale to musiała być Lottie? Naprawdę? Twoja cholerna siostra? Mogłeś równie dobrze wybrać twoją mamę lub moją lub Gemmę! - rozprawia Harry, machając dłońmi dookoła, oczy połyskujące - A w dodatku ona jest taka młoda! 

\- Ma 22 lata i technicznie ja mam teraz 24, należą ci się podziękowania, że zrobiłeś ze mnie twojego młodszego braciszka. Więc teraz to nawet całkiem rozsądnie brzmi. 

\- Jest twoją genetycznie spokrewnioną siostrą, dzieliliście ze sobą łono waszej mamy! Nie jesteś choć trochę zaniepokojony tym, w którą to wszystko zmierza stronę?! 

\- Oczywiście, że jestem! Nie ma nawet chwili, żebym nie był zaniepokojony odkąd tu przyjechaliśmy! - wrzeszczy zirytowany Louis - Sczerze mówiąc nie możesz być na mnie przez to zły! Jesteśmy tu ponieważ, ty wszystko zacząłeś. Przepraszam jeśli musiałem splamić swoje nazwisko jak i moje zasady moralne dla ciebie. Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że twoi współpracownicy będą tak cholernie wścibscy! A do tego Niall nie pomagał, przysięgam, że chciał żeby wszystko się wydało. 

Harry wzdycha przebiegając dłonią przez włosy. - Yeah wiem, wiem. To nie twoja wina, przepraszam. Nie wiem nawet na kogo mam być wściekły w tej sytuacji. Przypuszczam, że na siebie samego, po prostu to jak popieprzone się to stało jest furstrujące. 

\- I ty mi to mówisz, mój narzeczony jest moim bratem, a moja siostra moją narzeczoną. Co za wspaniałe życie. 

\- Dziękuję. Wiem, że mówiłem to już wcześniej, ale naprawdę ci dziękuję Louis. Nie wiem jak bym sobie bez ciebie poradził. 

\- Przypuszczam, że robisz to co musisz dla ludzi, których kochasz - wzdycha Louis, wzruszając ramionami. - Nawet jeśli to oznacza, że musisz paradować dookoła oszukując wszystkich. 

Harry uśmiecha się łagodnie, wpatrując się w Louisa z poważnym uznaniem. - Cóż, sądzę że powinniśmy wracać. 

\- Prawda, to może być dla nich niepokojące, jeśli nie będzie nas zbyt długo. Nia ma potrzeby, żeby dawać Niallowi więcej pola do popisu. 

Wracają na salę bankietową i łatwo powracają do rozmowy. Reszta nocy spędzona jest na przebywaniu i nawiązywaniu znajomości z różnymi gośćmi i pracownikami, gadając o drabinie kariery w firmie. Harry jest jak zwykle czarujący, zdobywa uśmiechy i małe pochwały od swoich współpracowników. Po wypiciu kilku szklanek wina, jest tak samo opanowany jak zawsze, czuje się nawet bardziej komfortowo. Opowiada głupie żarty i ekstremalnie żałosne, przeciągane historie Bóg wie o czym, ale jakoś udaje mu się zauroczyć każdego, na kogo się natyka. 

Louis spędza większość nocy rozmawiając z Zaynem, obaj nie są zbyt zainteresowani poznawaniem nowych osób. Zresztą przez weekend będzie na to jeszcze mnóstwo czasu. Zayn nazywa ich “Squadem kur domowych”, Louis jest honorową kurą domową, gdyż aktualnie jest zatrudniony. Przylgnęli do krzeseł całkowicie wyłączeni z gry, obserwują ludzi i żartują oraz wymieniają komentarze na temat niczego nie podejrzewających gości, przez cały ten czas popijając wino. Louis decyduje, że jeśli ten weekend zakończy się jako całkowite i kompletne gówno to chociaż znalazł sobie nowego przyjaciela. 

Kilka godzin później Harry ponownie dołącza do Louisa, wyglądając na całkowicie zalanego i trochę bezmyślnie. Żegnają się i wracają do ich apartamentu. Louis otwiera drzwi kartą, przytrzymuje je otwarte dla Harry'ego, który zatacza się wchodząc do pokoju na chwiejnych nogach. 

\- Louehhh! - śpiewa Harry, usadawiając się na jednym z łóżek, ogłupiały uśmiech na jego twarzy. - Lou, Louuu, Louehhh! 

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jestem naprzeciwko ciebie prawda? Nie musisz się do mnie drzeć jak gdybym znajdował się kilka kilometrów stąd. Stoję dosłownie dwa kroki od ciebie. 

Harry całkowicie ignoruje słowa Louisa, kontynuując tak samo głośno - Mówiłem ci już, że wyglądasz gorąco? Ponieważ tak właśnie jest. Tak tak tak bardzo seksowny. Kocham kiedy zakładasz garnitury. Powinieneś nosić tylko garnitury do końca życia. Na zawsze zawsze zawsze zawszeeee - Harry gestykuluje pijanie, bełkocząc, obraz w jego oczach lekko zamazany. 

Louis patrzy na niego sceptycznie, decydując się jedynie na ciche obserwowanie sceny, która dzieje się przed nim. 

\- I! I i iiiii… wiesz który garnitur kocham najbardziej? - przerywa dla lepszego, bardziej dramatycznego efektu, zamykając oczy i uśmiechając się głupawo do samego siebie. - Twój urodzinnnnowy garnitur! - Harry chcichocze, praktycznie spadając z łóżka. 

\- Jesteś tak bardzo pijany. Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem jak to się stało, o ile wiem wypiłeś tylko dwa kieliszki wina. 

\- Może…. prawdopodobnie… również kilka drinków z Liamem, ale przecież wcale nie jestem aż taaaki pijany - papla Harry, wstając i potykając się, gdy otwiera walizkę. - Teraz wracając do ciebie będącego niesamowicie seksownym. Mam na myśli Louuu, spójrz na twój tyłek! To szalone. Oszałamiający. 

\- Tak bardzo jak doceniam to, że ci się podobam, widzę gdzie to wszystko zmierza i musisz przestać - odpowiada Louis, lekko rozbawiony tym niezręcznym gigantem kołyszącym się na stopach przed nim. 

\- Koooocham twój tyłek, mógłbym zaaaamieszkać w twoim tyłku. Lub jeszcze lepiej, żyyyyję tylko dla twojego tyłka - Harry idzie w kierunku Louisa, ręce chętnie szukają po omacku jego ciała. 

\- Harry naprawdę masz przestać. Zgodziliśmy się pamiętasz? Żadnego seksu w ten weekend. Absolutnie żadnego. Nic a nic. Nie! - Louis wyrywając się z uścisku Harry'ego sprawia, że tamten traci równowagę, potykając się jeszcze bardziej. 

\- Ale Louuu - błaga Harry, chwiejąc się na boki i próbując odzyskać równowagę. - Jesteśmy w naszym apartamencie. Nawet nie ma tu nikogo z namiiii. Nie będą o niczym wiedzieć - obniża swój głos do szeptu, choć i tak mówi tak samo głośno - To będzie nasz mały sekret shhhh. 

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to Harry. To zbyt ryzykowne, nie jest tego warte. 

\- Ja nie jestem tego wart? - dąsa się Harry, dołeczki na widoku. 

\- Harry nawet w twoim stanie wiesz, że to nie to co powiedziałem, nie graj ze mną w żadne gry - mówi Louis, gdy grzebie w swojej torbie w poszukiwaniu ładowarki - Możemy zrobić cokolwiek chcesz, ale kiedy już będziemy bezpieczni, wewnątrz ścian naszego mieszkania. A teraz odmawiam robienia czegokolwiek związanego z seksem podczas naszego pobytu tutaj. 

\- Oh naprawdę? Tak? Nawet jeśli … - Harry kusząco odpina guziki swojej jedwabnej koszuli, guzik po guziku. Zrzuca z siebie delikatny materiał na podłogę. 

\- Rób co tylko chcesz. Nie patrzę na ciebie - odpowiada niewzruszony Louis, gdy podłącza ładowarkę do gniazdka w ścianie. Stoi przy ścianie przewijając nieodebrane powiadomienia i odpowiadając na wcześniejsze wiadomości, całkowicie ignorując Harry'ego. 

Gdy Harry widzi, że nie udaje mu się tym nic osiągnąć, stoi przez chwilę patrząc spode łba na Louisa jak zirytowane dziecko, półnagi. Po kilku minutach bezcelowego, tęsknego gapienia się Harry podchodzi bliżej do Louisa, starając się żeby ten go nie zobaczył tak jak tylko potrafi w swoim aktualnym stanie. Biorąc sprawy we własne ręce Harry przysuwa się do Louisa, łapiąc go z zaskoczenia skradzionym pocałunkiem. 

Louis cofa się i patrzy na Harry'ego z mieszanką dezorientacji i szoku. - Co do ku.. 

Harry atakuje usta Louisa jeszcze raz, tym razem pogłębiając pocałunek, jęk opuszcza jego buzię. Przyciska swoją nagą klatkę piersiową do Louisa. Siła ciała Harry'ego sprawia, że Louis zostaje wybity z rytmu, próbuje go odepchnąć dopóki nie zostaje przyciśnięty do ściany z głośnym trzaskiem. 

Louis odrywa się od pocałunku. - Kurwa! Harry jesteś zbyt głośno! Dosłownie za drzwiami są inni goście, zaraz za tą ścianą! Nie możemy tego zrobić. 

Harry przygryza ucho Louisa, obcałowując go w jego okolicy - Lou proszę! Będę cicho obiecuję! Po prostu mnie dotknij. 

\- Oh proszę cię, ty nigdy nie jesteś cicho! Kurwa ja nigdy nie jestem cicho! - upiera się Louis, choć jego wcześniejsze postanowienie jest coraz słabsze. - Boże wystarczy kilka drinków i już jesteś napalony. 

\- Moja wina. Zawsze jestem na ciebie napalony. Tak bardzo kochanie, dotknij mnie - jęczy Harry, poruszając biodrami naprzeciwko Louisa. - Tak bardzo cię chcę, proszę. Dotknij mnie. 

Harry nawet nie zadaje sobie trudu, żeby zaczekać na odpowiedź Louisa, zamiast tego decyduje się kontynuować jego napad, przyciskając Louisa do ściany mocniej, wpychając swój język głębiej do jego buzi. 

\- Ah pieprzyć to - warczy Louis, szarpiąc się z zapięciem spodni Harry'ego, jego palce ślizagają się pod talią Harry'ego dotykając go lekko. 

Harry zgina się podnosząc Louisa z ziemi, chwytając go za nogi. Louis w odpowiedzi owja swoje uda dookoła talii Harry'ego, głowę chowa w zagłębieniu szyi Harry'ego, zasysając jego skórę robi mu tam małą malinkę. 

Harry niesie go na jedno z łóżek, kładąc Louisa na miękkiej kołdrze. Louis ciągle całkowicie ubrany przesuwa się dalej, Harry goni jego usta. 

Harry przesuwa się nad Louisem obserwując go rozmarzonym wzrokiem - Boże, jesteś piękny. 

Louis szybkim ruchem obraca Harry'ego na plecy, siadając rozkrakiem na jego biodrach. Harry odrzuca głowę do tyłu, przez przypadek uderzając o zagłówek z głośnym hukiem. 

Louis śledzi ciało Harry'ego, kreśląc ustami różne wzory od samej góry aż do bioder, obcałowując całą długość jego klatki piersiowej. Harry w jego pijanym stanie nadmiernie reaguje na nawet najmniejszy dotyk, oczy rozszerzone w kombinacji wódki z czystym pożądaniem. Jego soczyste wargi pojękują głośno, kręgosłup wygina się odruchowo w łuk na każdy dotyk. 

\- Shhh kochanie. Miałeś być cicho pamiętasz? - kpi Louis, gdy ściąga spodnie z nóg Harry'ego. 

\- Louis - Harry wykrztusza jego imię jak gdbyby szeptał modlitwę, zamykając oczy w rozkoszy. - Musisz… 

Głośny odgłos pukania przerywa Harry'emu. Przestraszony otwiera oczy szeroko, rozszerzają mu się źrenice. 

\- Kurwa! O mój Boże! Wiedziałem, że to cię kurwa stanie! - syczy Louis, zeskakując z podołka Harry'ego w pośpiechu. - Teraz to napraw! 

\- Nie! Ty musisz to naprawić! Spójrz na mnie! - krzyczy w rzeczywistości szepcząc Harry, wskazując na jego nagie ciało. 

Louis uśmiecha się - Cóż, to był twój pomysł więc… 

\- Ale to ty jesteś ciągle całkowicie ubrany! Ja jestem zasadniczo nagi! 

\- Mmmm - brzęczy Louis wzruszając ramionami. - Powinieneś o tym wcześniej pomyśleć. 

Pukanie rozchodzi się echem w pokoju kolejny raz, tym razem bardziej natarczywe. 

\- Już idę! - krzyczy Harry w kierunku drzwi. 

\- Ugh, w porządku! - szepcze do Louisa, głos spanikowany. - Schowaj się do szafy lub coś! 

\- Do szafy?! Chowasz mnie do szafy, kim ja jestem? Znów dwunastolatkiem? Podkradającym się do chłopców i chowającym w szafie. Dobre czasy. 

\- O mój Boże Louis, po prostu to zrób! - syczy Harry, idąc po parę dresowych spodni by ukryć oczywisty problem w jego majtkach, decydując się na zostawienie gołej klatki piersiowej. 

\- Czym się stało moje życie? - mamrocze Louis sam do siebie, wchodząc do środka przestronnej szafy. 

Harry przechodzi przez pokój i otwiera drzwi, jego skóra lśni od potu. Za drzwiami znajduje stojącego Liama w komfortowej bluzie z kapturem. 

\- Hej stary, um przepraszam, że przeszkadzam - zaczyna Liam - Zastanawiałem się tylko czy masz może zapasową ładowarkę do iPhone, którą mógłbym pożyczyć? Tak jakoś wyszło, że obydwoje z Zaynem ich zapomnieliśmy, sprawdzałem w recepcji ale chyba wszystkie zostały wypożyczone. Najwidoczniej każdy zapomniał ładowarki na ten weekend. 

\- Mmmmm …. yeah pewnie, jedna sekunda - Harry odwraca się i wycofuje do apartamentu, poprawiając sobie dresy, gdy idzie. Chwyta pierwszą ładowarkę, którą widzi, ciągle podłączoną do ściany. Przez jego niepokój i to, że został postawiony w takiej sytuacji prawie podaje Liamowi ładowarkę wraz z telefonem Louisa. Odłącza jednak telefon, rzucając go na zabałaganione łóżko i podaje Liamowi kabel. - Proszę. 

\- Dziękuję, zwrócę ci ją jutro. Mam nadzieję, że … uh.. nie przeszkadzam ci lub coś takiego - oczy Liama lustrują wnętrze pokoju. - Ummm nie ma tu jeszcze kogoś z tobą? 

\- Co? - wyskakuje Harry, zaskoczony. - Nie, dlaczego pytasz? 

\- Oh umm… tak po prostu. Zayn przysięgał, że słyszał jakieś ummm…. odgłosy…. dochodzące z twojej strony ściany i to wszystko a twój apartament jest… a ty cóż wyglądasz jak…. yeah, nie ważne, to nie moja sprawa tak naprawdę - jąka się Liam, uciekając wzrokiem. 

\- To dziwne - śmieje się nerwowo Harry, drapiąc się po głowie w przesadnym zmieszaniu - Znaczy mam na myśli, że jestem tu sam. Tylko ja, całkowicie sam…. Yeah. 

\- Ok…ok. Gdzie jest Louis? 

\- On uhh.. wyszedł. Erm yeah … po prostu…. wyszedł. Yeah. 

\- Oh - mówi Liam z zaniepokojnym uśmiechem. - W porządku,cóż pójdę już. Uh… dziękuję jeszcze raz. 

\- Yeah, nie ma sprawy. 

Harry zamyka drzwi apartamentu, zaraz po tym Louis wypada z szafy śmiejąc się histerycznie. - O bój Boże! On napewno myśli teraz, że jesteś jakimś niepohamowanym masturbatorem! Twoje oczy są szkliste, jesteś cały spocony, a twoje spodnie wręcz wypukłe, w dodatku słyszał jakieś odgłosy i to całe twoje “jestem tu całkowicie sam”! Harry powinieneś siebie zobaczyć, jesteś idealną definicją kogoś dobrze wypieprzonego! - Louis śmieje się niekontrolowanie, tarzając się po podłodze, trzyma się za brzuch. 

\- Co!? On wcale tak nie myśli! - zrywa się Harry, przerażony. 

\- Tak, absolutnie tak myśli, słychać i widać to było w jego głosie oraz po jego wyrazie twarzy, ale w porządku. Wiemy, że masz swoje potrzeby. Tylko dlatego, że jesteś singlem nie oznacza, że nie potrzebujesz seksu od czasu do czasu. Małego nieszkodliwego bodźca - Louis próbuje uspokoić swój śmiech, ale nie daje rady, Harry przeszedł samego siebie tym razem. 

\- Zamknij się! 

\- Ostrzegałem cię! A ty mówiłeś “Będę cicho, będę cicho obiecuję Lou, nic się nie stanie po prostu mnie dotknij, dotnij mnie” - Louis przedrzeźnia zdesperowany głos Harry'ego i jego tęskne westchnienia - A teraz spójrz na siebie, złapany na seksie! Nie potrafisz nawet kontrolować samego siebie. 

\- Ugh! - jęczy Harry, pocierając oczy dłońmi. - Dlaczego się na to zgodziłeś, byłem przecież pijany?! 

\- Cóż napewno szybko wytrzeźwiałeś. A ja się nie zgodziłem, ty praktycznie to na mnie wymusiłeś. To był widoczny napad, ja próbowałem tylko przetrwać, to była moja samoobrona - Louis udaje niewinnego - Nie pamiętasz? Może powinienem ci przypomnieć jak zacząłeś się rozbierać i praktycznie na mnie wpadłeś? 

\- Boże to jest zbyt żenujące! - Harry rzuca się twarzą na łóżko, chowając głowę pod poduszkę. 

\- Oh teraz jest już za późno - Louis podnosi się i siada na łóżku obok niego, uspokajająco kreśląc wzory na plecach Harry'ego - Nie ma potrzeby, żeby teraz płakać duży bracie, w końcu wszyscy mieliśmy podobne historie. Kto nigdy w swoim życiu nie został złapany na masturbowaniu się? 

Harry siada, podnosząc poduszkę i uderzając nią Louisa w głowę - Jesteś najgorszy, nie mogę w to uwierzyć. 

Louis znów zanosi się niekontrolowanym śmiechem - Awww! Też cię kocham! Nie martw się jutro nowy dzień, pełen okazji na ponowne skompromitowanie się. 

\- Pocałuj mnie w dupę. 

\- Aktualnie wolałbym nie, zważając na to w jakiej jesteśmy sytuacji. Niczego się nie nauczyłeś Harold? - drwi Louis, uśmiech na jego ustach. - Cóż jeśli skończyłeś błaganie mnie o seksualne przysługi chciałbym iść przygtować się do spania. Wiesz wczesny poranek i te sprawy. 

Louis wstaje i zmierza w kierunku ich łazienki. - Wezmę szybki prysznic, założę się, że będziesz już spał, kiedy wrócę więc dobranoc mój drogi bracie - woła słodko Louis. 

Harry rzuca się na łóżko jęcząc - Ugh to będzie długi weekend.


End file.
